Lets Not Call It Love
by Sango'sbestfriend445
Summary: Both kids never would've thought that because of one night of joking around and laughs, that this could happen. Defintely not something of this nature.
1. The Basics

_**Hey guys. I know I haven't finished writing my other fic, 'I Just Had To' , but I'm discontinuing it, due to lack of reviews. Anyhow, here's the new fic, 'Lets Not Call It Love' . Hope you enjoy the first chapter **_

_**Chapter 1: The Basics **_

Inuyasha Takahashi awoke to the noisy blaring of his alarm clock. An alarm clock that worked fine until now, when Inuyasha crushed it to pieces, because of the continuous BRING noise it was making.

"God dammit, first day of school already." Inuyasha said, as he rolled over, and successfully managed to throw himself out of bed. The irritated hanyou scowled as a stream of sunlight invaded his irises.

Before he work up the desire to get off the floor, in came his mother, Izayoi. Unlike that of her hanyou son, Izayoi was a morning person. " Rise and shine, hon! A beautiful day awaits you!"

"Feh. What beautiful day? Its the first day of school, I don't wanna go, and on top of that, I'm bound to fail anyway."

Izayoi clicked her teeth. "Such a negative attitude. Get up and get ready or you'll miss the bus!"

"Cant ya drive me?"

"I don't really wanna." Was the reply heard as Izayoi strutted out of the room.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy and irritated sigh as he slowly and reluctantly pushed himself off of the wooden floor. Once up, he sighed yet again before snatching a T shirt and some jeans out of his closet, and heading for the bathroom.

33333333333333333333333333333333

"Yo! Whats taking you so long?? I'm gonna miss out on the hot freshman!" Inuyasha's perverted, yet best friend, Miroku Shima shouted from his two-door convertible.

"If you're still plucking out freshman as a senior, I honestly don't know what to tell you at the point." Inuyasha commented as he hopped in the car on the passenger's side.

Miroku put the car in the correct gear as they started to cruise down Angelus Boulevard. "Well, they _are_ young adults... why not have a little fun?"

"They're like fourteen year olds."

"Point?"

"Shut up and drive."

Miroku chuckled. "Fine, fine, Mr. Grumpy."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome Higurashi found herself stretched out on the grass in her high school's courtyard. She was watching the early morning clouds form strange shapes, and also watching the new pile of giggling freshman run into the building.

"Today's cheerleaders, next year's hooker's."

Kagome smirked at the remark of her best friend Sango Mashi. These two had been practically joined at the hip since birth. They've lived in the same neighborhood their whole lives, have eaten together, played together, and even cried together. But most of all, they've gotten into an obscene amount of trouble together.

Now, don't go ahead and assume these two were bad girls and dangerous and all that. They weren't. But, they weren't exactly what you'd call ordinary, either. They had popularity and beauty, but they most definitely did not act like it. They rarely ever traveled with their 'click' and were normally seen just chilling together. Of course, like any queen bee's, they showed up at every rave, party, and other socially linked event.

Kagome rolled over, and threw a handful of grass at her friend, whom in return spat at her. Kagome chuckled. "Awesome. Spit."

Sango flashed her a mischievous smile. "I know, right? Especially when it comes from me!"

"How should we kick off the year?"

"I dunno. How about something daring?"

"Like?"

" I dunno, stealing the principals car?"

"We did that last year, remember? Mr. Yukimoto practically laid an egg."

"Oh, right. That was fun, we should do it again."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Maybe in college."

"Awesome." Sango said, getting up and extending a hand to her friend.

Kagome accepted her hand, and pulled herself up. "Let's get going, we cant piss off the teachers on the first day."

"Or can we??" Sango sang.

Kagome shrugged as she led the way into the building.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha was becoming more annoyed than usual when him and Miroku met up with their 'buddy' Shippo. Those three had ran around together since childhood, stealing the hearts of all the neighborhood girls, they had the life, and they were livin' it.

"You guys!! Guess what I just saw!!" Shippo exclaimed as he walked in pace with his two friends.

"Candy?" Both boys guessed.

"Nope, not this time! I saw the board with everyone's schedule on it! We have all classes together!!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Am I supposed to be happy about that?"

"Hey!" Both Miroku and Shippo shouted.

"I'm kidding." He said, swatting part of his silver mane out of his face.

Shippo childishly stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. "Well, at least I'm not a hippie!"

"The girls like the hair."

Miroku snickered. "More like the guys who look like girls."

"I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you-

BRING!

Inuyasha laughed as Miroku didn't get to finish his sentence. He quickly followed Shippo down the hallway to their first class of the day, Literature.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Okay class, I guess I should start by telling you my name."

"Thats just a tad bit important." Kagome said, as Sango chuckled from behind her.

"Well, I'm Ms. Yagi, and I see we have a comedian." The wolf teacher said, as she sat on the desk.

Kagome widened her eyes in false shock. "Where?!"

Most of the class chuckled. Inuyasha relaxed more in his seat and frowned at Kagome. Not that he was one to get down to learning, but he really just wanted to get the day over with, no games.

Kagome caught his disapproving look, and blew a kiss in his direction. Inuyasha mimicked catching it, and pretended to eat it.

_Oh, he's feisty. _She thought, as she directed her attention back to the teacher.

The teacher shook her head. "Whatever. Since its the first day, I'll allow you guys to goof off a little. Get to know each other today, but tomorrow we get down to work." She said, retiring to behind her desk.

Sango leaned forward an tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "I don't know why, but that kid that hangs with that hanyou is staring at me."

Kagome chuckled. "Maybe he liiiikes you." That statement was rewarded with a smack on the head.

"You're nice!" She shouted, sarcastically.

Sango smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Awesome. Have fun."

"I will."

"Then go."

"I'm going."

"You're still here."

"I know, I'm about to-

"GO!"

3333333333333333333333333333333

About three hours later, Kagome was in the lunch line and Sango was nowhere in sight. After first hour, her and Miroku were inseparable.

The smell of rotten meatloaf flooded her senses, and she sighed. "Ah, school food." She mumbled.

"They say its not healthy when you talk to yourself." A voice said from behind her.

Kagome raised her brown eyes to be met with a pair of bored gold ones.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Eats Kisses."

Inuyasha smiled. "Nice to meet your acquaintance, class clown."

"I'm shocked to hear you greet me so nicely, it seemed you weren't very pleased with me in class."

"You were being annoying. But, I'm willing to forgive that."

"Then its all good." She said, extending a hand towards him. Inuyasha shook her hand and chuckled. "Your name?"

"Kagome. It means laugh."

"I kinda know my own language. I'm Inuyasha, it means dog demon."

"Nice. Well, at least I know what kind of demon you are now." Kagome said, reaching up to tweak his ears.

"A bit forward don't you think?" Inuyasha said, swatting her hands away as the line moved forward.

"Hon, I'm just trying to pet your ears, I don't wanna marry you." Kagome replied, smirking and paying for her food, before she walked to her own table.

Inuyasha watched her leave. _Interesting girl, she seems like she might be a pain in the ass though... _

_3333333333333333333333333333333_

Shippo landed on Inuyasha's large bed. The guys had decided to go back to Inuyasha's house and chill for a bit.

Miroku watched Shippo bounce up and down on the bed like a little kid and sweatdropped. _I need new friends.... _

"Soo, I heard you and Sango hit off quite well once you gave her you're creepy stare."

"My stare is anything but creepy, its sexy!"

Inuyasha made a face and opened up a window. "Um, sure."

"Who wouldn't want all this?" Miroku said, waving his hands over himself. Any girl would admit that Miroku was quite the site. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes, with the perfect smile. Although he was ridiculously perverted, he was always a ladies man.

"Any girl with sense would pass you up, if they can have this!" Inuyasha said, pointing to himself. Now as for Inuyasha, there was a definite reason as to why he was the 'leader of the 'pack'. His ass-long silver hair was always in good condition, his golden eyes were definitely a keeper. Not too mention, he was built.

Shippo stopped bouncing and finally sat on the bed correctly. "Bitch please, both of you pansies aren't hotter than me." There was very little truth to that statement. Shippo was the least developed out of the three, the only thing he really had going for him was his sense of humor, and green eyes with tan skin. Other than that, he mostly had freshman fan girls.

"Keep dreamin'." Inuyasha and Miroku both said.

"Well, you guys, what should we do to conclude this magnificent first day of school?" Shippo asked.

"Party." Was Miroku's immediate response. Inuyasha shrugged. "Party it is, then."

"Lets go to club Zexa!"

"To club Zexa!" All three boys shouted.

_**Yeah, pretty dumb first chapter, but it gets better as it goes along. Trust me. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. The next chapter of 'Lets Not Call It Love' is entitled: 'With Fun, Comes Trouble'. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	2. With Fun, Comes Trouble

_**Hey guys. This is the second update for 'Lets Not Call It Love'. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for your lovely reviews, please recommend this story to all of your friends! :) **_

_**With Fun, Comes Trouble **_

THUMP

THUMP

THUMP

"Dammit, Sango, stop!" Kagome yelled irritably, as she leaned back further in her desk chair.

Sango caught the small ball in her hands, and stopped throwing it. The two girls had decided to go to the Higurashi Shrine where Kagome lived. They were in Kagome's bedroom, in dire need of something to do.

"Geez, whats the issue Kagome-Chan?"

"The issue is you throwing that damn ball at the ceiling, you've been doing it for the past forty-five minutes."

Sango chuckled. "Its fun."

"Its annoying."

"You don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Oh, but I want to."

Sango then gave her friend a dirty look, and Kagome made a kiss face at her.

"Les."

Kagome laughed. "I bet you wish I was. But speaking of girls, whats up with that Miroku guy?"

Sango laid back on Kagome's bed, and directed her gaze to the ceiling. "Oh, suck one. And really, theres not much going on. He's a complete and utter pervert."

"Aint nothing wrong with that."

That comment was rewarded with a ball colliding with Kagome's nose. "Ah! I'm just saying."

Sango laughed. "Yeah, whatever. So, you meet anybody worth mentioning yet?"

"Uh, I guess. That hanyou kid, ya know Inuyasha."

"Oh, he's popular."

"Is that all you look for in a guy?"

"Maybe."

Sango smiled sheepishly as Kagome sent her a glare that clearly said 'you're an idiot'.

33333333333333333333333333333333

"Whoo! Lets party, bitches!"

"Shippo, would you mind shutting the fuck up for two seconds? We're not even at the club yet!" Inuyasha said, as he made a left turn down the street is his Ferrari.

Miroku laughed. "Let him live a little, I guess."

"Does that mean he has to break my ear drums?"

"YES!" Shippo screamed in Inuyasha's ear.

"AH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Fellas, calm down. I can see the club up ahead." Miroku said, as he took control of the steering wheel while Inuyasha hopped in the back to beat up Shippo.

"C'mon Inuyasha! You cant kill me before I get the chance to grind on someone!"

"Feh. Shut your face."

"Well that kinda impossible..."

"SHUT UP!"

333333333333333333333333333

Inside the club, the music was thumping and bodies were moving against each other like there was no tomorrow. All three guys wondered just how they were gonna fit into the action.

"Well, Club Zexa definitely lives up to what people say."

"What do people say?" Shippo asked.

"That its mostly dry-humping."

Inuyasha shook his head as he started to walk through the group of bodies on the dance floor and the other two followed. He quickly found his way to the bar.

"Inuyasha, you know you shouldn't be drinking. I don't like it when you drink." Miroku said.

Inuyasha raised a eyebrow. "What is this, the above the influence commercial with the dog? Yo, barkeep! I'll take a beer!"

The bald bartender nodded, as he slid a beer down the counter to Inuyasha. Miroku and Shippo watched as he downed the whole glass in less than three seconds.

Inuyasha lowered the glass to see his friends staring. "What're you looking at?"

Shippo shrugged as he ran onto the dance floor.

"PAAAAARTY!" He screamed, as he started grinding with the rest of the group. Miroku chuckled as he ran on the nearest stage, and then crowd surfed.

Inuyasha watched his friends party as he drank yet another beer. This was gonna be one hell of a night.

TWO HOURS LATER

With a beer in hand and a cigarette in the other, Inuyasha danced up on some random girl. Not that she minded. He took another long drag of the cigarette.

"Whoo! C'mon, lets party in this bitch!" He yelled. Miroku and Shippo were only a few feet away when they heard.

"Amen to that!" They both said.

Although they were having fun, Miroku could tell Inuyasha would soon be drunk if he wasn't already. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time when Inuyasha was REALLY drunk.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Inuyasha, maybe we shouldn't do this!" Miroku warned, as the two pulled Inuyasha's red Ferrari over to the side of the road. _

"_Psssh, we're f-fine. Ya t-trust me, dontcha?" He slurred. _

_Oh, damn. Miroku thought, as his friend got out of the car and proceeded to strip down to nothing but his boxers. _

_Miroku stuck his head out the car window. "Inuyasha, come on! Its winter, I know you're cold!" _

"_The b-b-b-breeze feels gooooood." He said, as he started to stand __on top of the rail separating the road and the water. _

"_INUYASHA!" _

"_Wee!" Inuyasha said, as he jumped down and landed in freezing water. _

_Miroku got out of the car, and saw his friend start to swim back and forth in the river water. _

"_Damn it, that idiot!" Miroku said, as he took out his cell phone. _

"_911, yeah, I have a bit of a problem...." _

_For the next two weeks after that Inuyasha had a terrible case of pneumonia, and of course, he was humiliated afterward. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, baby!" Inuyasha yelled as he downed yet another glass of beer. Miroku watched his friend seem to loose all common sense under the brightly colored strobe lights of the club.

He turned to Shippo and got his attention. "Hey!" He shouted over the music.

"What?" Shippo said, momentarily leaving the girl he was grinding on.

"We should probably keep a close-eye on Inuyasha. He's getting too drunk, and soon enough nobody will be able to control him."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch him."

Said hanyou, suddenly dove behind the bar and started drinking from the keg back there.

Miroku's eye's widened. "This is where we stop him!" Shippo nodded, as they both dove behind the bar in an attempt to stop they're drunk friend.

"Inuyasha! You're making a fool of yourself!"

"I'm just thirsty! F-fuck off!" Inuyasha slurred in reply. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's back and Miroku grabbed a few win bottles and started breaking the keg. 

Shippo finally managed to throw Inuyasha away from the bar, using most of his strength in doing so.

Inuyasha released an agitated growl. "Ya know what? I don't need either of ya! I'm goin'!"

Miroku and Shippo exchanged glances as Inuyasha was running out of the club. "Um, its not safe for him to drive!" Shippo said.

Miroku nodded, as him and Shippo took off after the hanyou. Unfortunately, when they made into the parking lot, he was already in the car.

"Inuyasha! Don't do this, you can't drive right now!" Miroku and Shippo both shouted.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Inuyasha shouted, as he pulled out and went zooming down the street.

"Oh damn."

333333333333333333333333333

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window of her bedroom. She was bored. Very bored. Sango had went home about an hour ago, and now it was nearing midnight. She was home alone, which only intensified her boredom.

She scowled. "Thats it! I'm gonna go do something!" She yelled, clearly not noticing that it was a school night, and that she could always go to sleep.

She changed into a pair of sweats and an over sized sweatshirt. Then she pulled her hair into a high ponytail, then slipped on some sneakers.

_A jog oughta be nice. _ She thought, as she headed downstairs and out the door, without bothering to lock up. Who robs a shrine?

333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha zoomed down the street in the Ferrari, going WAY over the speed limit, doing about a 130 miles per hour. He wasn't even driving correctly either, he was swerving, and making off turns.

He hiccuped. "I'm gonna show them not to tell me what to do..." He said to himself, as pushed the gas break even harder.

333333333333333333333333333

Kagome made a left down Sunset Boulevard, as she continued to jog. Since hardly no one was out tonight, she jogged in the the center of the street.

"I wish there were more lights in this area." She said to herself, as she watched the moon's light reflect off a puddle of water.

She continued to jog, when two bright lights came into view. She lifted her arms to shield her eyes...

333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha continued with his crazed way of driving, not caring what was in the way.

"I'm gonna have a party!!" He yelled, as he drove even faster.

Then, he heard a scream. A ear-piercing scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha slowed down a lot when he heard the scream. "What k-kind of animal did I hit??" He said, getting out of the car.

333333333333333333333333333

It was weird. One of the weirdest feelings she had ever had. Never, had she felt such a big explosion of pain. EVERYTHING ached. She felt terrible. Something had collided with her, and now she was barely holding onto life. All she could see was red...

333333333333333333333333333

"Oh my God! I hit a person!" Inuyasha yelled, as he ran to the front of the car to see who he hit, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I hit...... Kagome." He said, as there was a lot of truth to that statement. Kagome lay sprawled on the ground, blood coming from her mouth, and out of her arms, her body was bruised everywhere.

Inuyasha knelled down and picked up the barely-breathing girl. _I-I have to do something... she's a Higurashi, I know where that shrine is! _He thought, as he carried her bridal style and put her in the backseat of he Ferrari.

"Damn, damn, damn, DAMN IT!!" Inuyasha yelled as he drove.

Meanwhile, Kagome had labored breathing.

_Am I alive?_

_**Haha. End of chapter 2, another update soon, I promise! And no, I will not kill off Kagome in the second chapter. Review, please, and keep a lookout for the next chap of 'Lets Not Call It Love' entitled: 'You Did This To Me?' (title subject to change.) **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	3. Guilty Or Generous?

_**Hey guys. Heres chapter 3, I know you were waiting for it :). Um, title actually did change for this one. Enjoy.**_

Generous or Guilty?

Inuyasha bounded up the steps of the large Higurashi Shrine. He had to get Kagome back inside her house, and find a way to help her,quick.

He practically broke down the front door, then he gently placed Kagome on the sofa. He watched her squirm as she apparently writhed in pain. He swallowed a big lump in his throat before he quickly went upstairs to find the nearest bathroom.

_I need to sober up a bit more.... _He thought, as he then preceded to splash water on his face. Shaking himself of like a dog first, he then ran downstairs again and stood over Kagome's half-living body.

"Damn.... towels! I need towels! For the blood!" He said out loud, as he quickly ran upstairs and back with a few wet towels, and preceded to wipe the blood off of her.

As he did so, he took in his surroundings for the first time. The inside of the Higurashi Shrine house, was really something. There was a long dining room table further in to the room, a plasma screen television, for some reason a basket of assorted fruits, and the windows and blinds were pure gold.

_She must be wealthy..._ Inuyasha thought, as he raised a wet cloth to her mouth. He noticed though, that in his past fifteen minutes or so of taking care of her, she was doing much better than the average human. Most humans would be either dead or in a coma for months after getting hit by a Ferrari going full speed. She obviously wasn't a demon, but there was definitely something different about her.

Inuyasha sighed, and sat back against the end of the sofa. _What am I going to do if her family comes home? Whats gonna be my story if she's not okay? When should I leave tonight?! _A thousand questions ran through the young hanyou's mind, but he didn't come across not one answer.

His ears tweaked when he heard a painful groan come from Kagome. "Dammit, she's still in pain..." He said to himself, as he rose up on his knees and leaned over her body.

Light-bulb!

This was one of those rare moments where Inuyasha thanked Kami he was Inu hanyou. _Perhaps I can...._

He hesitantly picked up one of her pale arms and gave it a small, timid lick. Then another. And another. _I hope this works... or I'm in deep shit. _He thought, as he watched the scars on that arm slowly disappear, he picked up the other one and did the same.

Then he moved to the major bruises, like the one's on her shoulders and legs. _God, I've never felt more like a pervert. _He thought, as he continued his ministrations.

Then, he froze. He forgot the about the big cut near her mouth. "Damn it." He said, before slowly lowering his face closer to hers. He stuck out his tongue and started to lick the large cut to heal it, brushing against her lips.

333333333333333333333333333

_This hurts......._

_I'm shocked that I'm still alive. _

_Dammit, everything HURTS!!_

_I wanna wake up now! _

_I wanna wake up!_

_Something is stopping me, but what?_

_Thats weird, minute by minute, this is starting to hurt less. _

…_.Something tickles. _

_Something wet. _

_??? _

_333333333333333333333333333_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only to have her view blocked by a mass of silver. _What the hell? _She could tell by the aura of the room, she was in her home, but who was there with her?

"W-who are you?"

Inuyasha was startled by the sudden shaky voice from underneath him. He looked down, but couldn't see her expression because his hair was practically swallowing her face. _Oh shit, he thought. I was licking her face a minute ago. _

He adjusted himself, and looked her into tired eyes.

Her eyes became saucer size. "Inuyasha?!"

He chuckled sheepishly. "Hi."

She tried to sit up, but a hand on her mid-section forced her back down.

"Lye down, you should rest some more." He said, scooting her feet over some and sitting on the end of the sofa.

She scowled. "What the hell do you mean lie down?! You're in my house, for some reason I'm injured, and why the hell is my face wet?!"

Inuyasha's skin becomes a pretty pink color. "Um, well, you see, I was kinda sorta driving, while, um, under the influence, of um, alcohol, and well, one thing ran to another and um-

"YOU FUCKING RAN ME OVER!!"

"I didn't run you over per se` , I just bumped you with it, kinda.."

"If you had just 'bumped' me with it, I wouldn't be in this much pain, and barely living!" Kagome screamed, sitting up, but immediately regretting it when she felt a pain in her side from the strain, and fell back down.

"Ouch. Dammit. You. Find. A. Way. To. Fix. This." Kagome said, giving him a very menacing stare.

"Yes ma'am." Inuyasha said, and leaned his face towards hers, and she immediately pushed his face out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?! I asked you to help me get better, not make out with me!"

Inuyasha blushed. "Don't flatter yourself, I was trying to heal you."

"I didn't need _sexual_ healing."

"Would you shut up?!"

Kagome pouted.

"As an Inu youkai, I have the ability to heal someone with my saliva, and I was just going to lick you."

"'Just going to lick you' he says, like thats so freaking normal! Well, go ahead then." She said, as her face soon turned into the color of a ripened tomato.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Fine." He says, leaning towards her once more and licking her face.

What a strange feeling. This was something that you just generally get a 'weird' feeling from. Kagome swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"I-I feel fine there."

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Kagome watched in amazement as he proceeded to heal the rest of her body, and couldn't help but think what she thought. _I can not believe that something like this is actually happening right now, this is terrible..... _

_I can't believe that I'm doing this for her, I know I ran her over and all ,but maybe I should have just spit into a bowl. _He thought.

"You know what? I'm tired, I'm gonna rest now." Kagome said, moving her leg away from Inuyasha and starting to stand up.

Inuyasha hopped and with his demon speed, was already in front of her. "Can you walk?!"

Kagome smiled. _He's really worried about me. And he just really met me today._ "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?! I mean, maybe you should take it easy-

"No worries. I'm gonna go upstairs, and you're gonna go home and get your beauty sleep, okay? Okay, bye now!" She says, as she starts jogging up the steps.

Inuyasha watches her in amazement, most people that get hit by cars don't start running the same night. His healing factored into there, but there was also something else. There was something different about her.

Kagome closed her bedroom door, and walked over to her bed. If it wasn't for her miko powers, she would not feel as great as she did right now.

_He was worried. Or maybe he was guilty. Either way, he seems like bad news. Perfect. _

She smiles, and closes her eyes, as she drifts into a dreamless sleep.

33333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha can't help but think that his ass is grass as he races down the street in the Ferrari. It is now approaching 2 AM and it was a school night! His mom was going to slit his throat!

He quickly pulled into the drive way, and practically burst through the front door. As he expected, Izayoi sat there waiting, staring, and she looks pissed.

"Mom, lemme explain, I, um-

"Where...the...fuck...were...you?"

Inuyasha visibly cringed. His mother rarely ever used profanity except when she was _very_ angry.

"Well, I can explain..."

"Then start."

"I will."

"Now."

"If you give me a chance really..."

"TALK!"

"Yeah, so I was studying over a new friend's house and we fell asleep, and so, here I am."

Izayoi narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. Get upstairs."

"Yes ma'am." He said, high-tailing it up the stairs.

Inuyasha crashed down on his bed. He got off easy tonight.

_Hm, now as for Kagome, she seems...... out there. Kinda weird. I shouldn't have stayed there that long. _He thought, rolling over. _ I don't know if I was guilty or what, but Kagome seems like she might be more than I can handle at times. Or exactly what could land me into a shit-load of trouble. _

_Perfect. _

_**I like this chapter, hope you guys did too! I'm gonna go chill now, and please review! Keep a lookout for the upcoming chapter of 'Lets Not Call It Love' entitled: 'Chat And Chill'.**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	4. Chat And Chill

_**Well, after a month of not updating I'm back. I almost gave up on this story, but I'm here. I'm gonna put up a new story soon called 'I'll Never Stop Loving You' and its gonna be a pretty good inuyasha/kagome fic. I guess that goes without saying, so heres your new chapter. **_

_**Chat And Chill**_

Sunlight streamed through the windows, and warmed the pink comforter on Kagome's bed. Said girl, lay there, not sleep, but merely thinking. She wondered many things. She wondered what happened when Inuyasha got home last night, she wondered what he was doing, and most of all, she wondered if he was kind of thinking the same thing.

"Kagome."

Kagome tilted her head to direct her gaze to her mother, who stood in the doorway.

"Did anything happen last night?"

Kagome furrowed her brow. "No. Why?"

"Just asking. Theres a bloody towel downstairs."

_Shit. _"Oh? Oh! Right, I forgot to tell you, I cut my finger real bad." Kagome said, sitting up.

Her mother leaned against the door frame. "Really? With what?"

"Uh, um, my ruler!"

"You're ruler?"

"Yes."

Mother and daughter stared at each other for a good minute. Then Ms. Higurashi shrugged. "Works for me, tell me when you're ready for breakfast!" With that said, she walked out of the room.

Kagome sweat dropped. _Well, that was simple. _

She got up and crossed the room, to her window. The weather was good. But, just what would she do in it? Kagome jumped on her bed, and grabbed her Sidekick. She quickly texts Sango:

_Good weather, wanna chill? _

She replies:

_Yeah, meet me at my parents beach house at noon. We can surf. _

Kagome replies:

_loll, sure, we gonna make sand castles and eat krabby patties too, Spongebob? _

Sango's reply: _Ha, sure, then after that, we can have a raging threesome with Squidward._

Kagome chuckles as she leaves the phone on her bed, then glances at her wall clock. Its 11:00. An hour to get ready to surf. With that thought in mind, Kagome hops up and walks down the hall to the bathroom, this might take a while.

33333333333333333333333333333333333

Waves crashed upon waves upon waves, in the warm waters at Saturnine Beach, surfers seemed to fall right back on the shore as soon as they left it.

"Wipe out!"

Inuyasha turned his head to see Miroku fall head first into the water while trying to ride a wave. As his friend slowly washes up on the shore, he picks at a few seashells on the sand. Now, one thing to notice about Inuyasha, is that he is possibly one of the most girly straight guys. He tans, he gets manicures, and he brushes his hair 100 times at night.

Currently, the pretty boy half demon lay shirtless in the sand, trying to get a good tan. Any girl that walked by, just had to stop and get a good look at him. Maybe even a picture.

"Yuck! Sea water tastes like absolute shit!" Miroku exclaimed, as he walked up to his tanning friend. Miroku was also shirtless, but not for tanning, for surfing.

Inuyasha chuckled and slided some nice shades onto his face. "Did ya expect it to taste like ice cream?"

"Nope. But slightly better than dog shit." He replied, sitting down next to Inuyasha in the sand.

"How do you know what dog shit tastes like?"

Miroku blinked. "I've done some things in my life that I'm not entirely proud of."

"What the-

"Ohmigod! Its Inuyasha and Miroku!!!"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kagome and Sango were lounging in Sango's beach house. Technically, Sango's parents, but whatever.

Kagome was spread across the couch, while Sango occupied the floor.

"So, what'd you do last night?" Sango asked, as she tossed a ball up in the air and caught it, and repeated this process.

"Nothing. Did homework. Went for a jog."

"YOU did homework??"

"Yes Sango, I did homework. I actually wanna graduate this year." Kagome said, catching the ball Sango was throwing, and launching it at her head.

"Ouch! I'm in an abusive friendship!"

"Oh! Oh! Go to a battered womans shelter!" Kagome yelled, laughing as she got up and stretched.

Sango sat up as well, and her eyes landed on her friend. "Ready to surf? Its sooo cramped in here!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, its not cramped considering this place is big as hell, but yeah, I wanna surf."

"Great!" Sango said, jumping up and almost dragging Kagome out of the house.

333

"So, how long do you think you'll actually surf before falling?"

"I predict about 5 minutes."

"Same."

Kagome polished her surfboard, while her and Sango made idle chat. The sun was blaring, and the waves were really going. In fact, she just saw someone land face first into the water while trying to ride a wave.

Sango stared in the same direction, then slightly adjusted her bikini, then she heard Kagome snicker. "What?"

"You're stuffed."

"Shut up! Not everyone has balloons like you."

Kagome laughed. "You wish you had my balloons!" She said, shimmying. Sango rolled her eyes, and Kagome slightly adjusted her own red bikini.

"Whatever, -"

There was a scream.

Both girls turned their attention to a stampede of girls, heading in the same direction. Kagome and Sango exchanged glances.

"What do you think it is?" Sango asked.

Kagome didn't reply as she grabbed her board and proceeded to whack one of the girls, whom fell on the sand.

"Hey, whats all the commotion?" She asked, as the girl pouted.

"As if you didn't know! We just spotted to shirtless hot guys, and one has long silver hair that I could spend all night brushing!!"

_Silver hair?_ Kagome turned away from the blond as her and Sango made their way over to the scene. "Thanks, groupie." Kagome said over her shoulder.

3333333333333333

"Oh my God! Miroku! Those girls will eat us alive!" Inuyasha said, as him and Miroku sprinted away from the mob at full speed.

"Then why are we running?!"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

Both boys ran as if the devil were at their heels, they ran, and ran, until they collided with something. Or someones.

3333333333333333

"Oomph!" Was the sound heard from Kagome as a certain hanyou collided with her, causing her to fall on the ground. Same with Miroku and Sango.

Kagome smirked. "Gosh, Inuyasha, just cant stop running me over, huh?"

"Oh shut up." Inuyasha said, sitting up. "We were running away from desperate girls."

"I see."

"Hey Kagome, why are those girls so stupid? These guys aren't all that great!" Sango said, smacking away Miroku's wandering hand.

Inuyasha chuckled. "He'll never learn." Then he directed his attention back to the raven haired miko in the red bikini. "So, what are you doing here? Stalking me?"

Kagome scoffed. "Yup. I couldn't resist. I just had to follow you here, and get cameras installed in your Ferrari."

"Your sarcasm burns."

"Whatever."

"Hey, you guys, how about we all head back to my beach house and chill for a bit?"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Sango lead the way.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Everyone picked a spot in the front room. Inuyasha had the corner where the bean bag chair was. Miroku had the floor right beneath the couch. Sango had the space on the floor right in front of the T.V. And Kagome had the center of the floor, on the rug.

"Got any movies?" Miroku asked.

"Yup. We can pick Saw, I Know What You Did Last Summer, The Grudge, The Notebook-

The two people with balls in the room both screamed, "SAW! SAW!"

Kagome chuckled while Sango sighed. "Oh damn."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Three hours later...._

"I'm bored!!!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha chuckled at this and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Okay then," Sango said, tapping the DVD player, and making the movie come out.

"This movie is bullshit, lets play a game."

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth or dare."

"Its Hojo's 14th birthday party all over again." Kagome remarked, which was rewarded with laughter from everyone.

Sango rolled her eyes whatever. Everyone's playing. Now get in a circle, kinda."

Everyone did as told, and all four kids sat in the dark room. There weren't any lights on, and it had gotten dark outside.

"How should we start?" Miroku's voice was heard in the dark.

"Well, I'll go first. Inuyasha, I dare you to kiss Miroku." Sango said.

Inuyasha frowned, although no one could see him. "No gay stuff."

"Too late you gotta do it."

Inuyasha sighed and mumbled 'sorry' to Miroku, as a quiet smooching sound was heard in the room. Kagome and Sango couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up! Its my turn now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, I'm frightened." Kagome said, in between giggles.

" Thats it. Kagome, I dare you to kiss my toe."

"Yup, I ain't doing that."

"Well, HE had to kiss me, so you could stand to give his toe some kissage!" Miroku yelled.

Sango chuckled, and Kagome elbowed her in the ribs. "Fine, I hope you don't have athletes foot."

"Don't worry, I do."

"I'm gonna cry."

Sango started cracking up when she heard a kissing noise then hearing Inuyasha yell 'Success!'.

"I hate all of you." Kagome said.

"We love you too. Now, Miroku, I dare you to kiss me." Sango said.

"You're pathetic. Gotta play truth or dare to get a guy to kiss you?" Kagome said, and then chuckled.

Miroku felt as if he died went to heaven. "Yes ma'am!"

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped at their two friends. "Kids these days, huh?" Kagome said. Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. "Oh my God, look at them go at it. Its like PG-13 rated porn."

Kagome snickered at that remark.

"Hey! Since you two look so darn cozy over there! I got a dare for the both of ya!" Sango yelled. Miroku was in a dream world.

"Okay. What is this mediocre dare of yours? Want me to make out with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"As if I'd let you." Kagome mumbled.

"Theres nothing mediocre about it! Inuyasha, I dare you to date Kagome!"

Kagome could've sworn she choked on spit. "WHAT?!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Hey, I'm not so bad, once you get past the doggie humping thing-

"SANGO!!"

Sango chuckled. "Sorry Kagome, thats how its gonna go down."

Miroku chuckled. "And you can't dare us the same thing, because we already are!"

Both sweat dropped. _Figures...._

Kagome sighed. "I'm gonna regret this so damn much."

Inuyasha smirked and slipped an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Don't worry baby, I'll take good care of ya."

Kagome screamed. The three in the room laughed.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She walked to the bathroom, and once she got to the sink, started to wash her face. For her, this would be terrible, she had no intention of dating somebody like Inuyasha this year, although he was hot, he wasn't her normal type. She went for the major sports jocks like Kouga. Kagome spit out a bit of water, and turned off the lights that were next to the sink, now she stood in a dark room. She shifted slightly, and her elbow bumped into something. She didn't turn around.

Hot breath. There was hot breath warming the back of her neck. Making her hair sweat, and the skin back there as well.

"Hey."

The rough and somewhat raspy voice immediately registered. Inuyasha.

"What do you want? Just because I'm your 'girlfriend' now, doesn't mean you have to stalk me into bathrooms."

Kagome waited for a witty response but instead felt a pair of hands grasp her waist, firmly.

"C'mon stop playing games. You don't have to take this seriously, you know." She said, but she felt as if her words fell upon deaf ears.

Kagome shivered now, as she felt hot breath right above her lips. "This really isn't cute, Inuyasha-

As if that sentence can be finished when someone is kissing you. Kagome cant even register whats happening before he pulls away, the feeling of his breath still lingering on her lips. Then he speaks so close to her, the words being so near her, she can damn near_ taste_ them.

"You know, red is my favorite color."

_**Nice, right? I know, my favorite chapters so far have been the first and this one, please review, because you know its worth reviewing, and keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Lets Not Call It Love' Entitled: You Belong To Me. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	5. You Belong To Me

_**Hello all. I'm updating again with the 5**__**th**__** chapter of 'Lets Not Call It Love'. But I guess that goes without saying, I know some of you are probably still waiting for something huge to happen, but keep in mind, its still the beginning, and we'll get there eventually. I really don't know how long this story is gonna be though. **_

_**I DONT OWN 3OH!3**_

_**You Belong To Me**_

What. The. Hell. That is a good three word-phrase for Kagome's thought process on this fine Monday morning. The weekend's events left her puzzled. She was going out with Inuyasha? It seemed so unlikely to her. And the most weird part would be what happened in the bathroom.

Kagome pulled a rubber band from hair, and shook her hair all about. She'd have to be at school in another hour. The sunlight from the window damn near blinded her as she blinked again, and grabbed her Sidekick.

_Pick me up?_

Sango replies:

_Whats wrong with your car? I have to pick up Miroku._

Kagome:

_I don't feel like driving it. :) please? I'll love you forever! _

Five minutes fly by, and no response. Kagome sighs as she heads for the shower.

3333333333333333333333333333333333

Inuyasha and Shippo were driving down the street in Inuyasha's Ferrari, Miroku had decided to car-pool with Sango, so that left Inuyasha to be extremely annoyed by Shippo's excessive chattering.

"Ya know, some people say that chocolate pocky is better than strawberry pocky, but I disagree..."

"SHUT UP!!"

Shippo blinked. "Don't you wanna hear about pocky?"

Inuyasha scowled. "No! No, I do not want to hear about pocky! I don't even like pocky!" He yelled, turning to the school parking lot.

Shippo gasped. "What?! Who doesn't like pocky?"

"ME!! Now get out!"

Shippo didn't hesitate to do as told, and scrambled up the steps to the front entrance of the school.

As Inuyasha sighed, and proceeded to park the car, Kagome's white convertible pulled up next to his. She turned her head, and when she saw him she frowned.

"Oh God, its you." She said, getting out of the car, and straightening her white skirt a bit.

Inuyasha chuckled and slid next to her, hooking his arm around her. "Now, now, is that any way to greet your lover?"

Kagome scowled. "You are NOT my lover, ya got that?! This is just some stupid dare."

"Some stupid dare which causes me to date you."

Kagome picked up his arm and put it gently back at his side, she turned around and jogged up the steps to the front entrance.

Inuyasha watched her go and chuckled to himself. "She'll come around."

3333333333333333333333333333333333

"Well class, that should be about it, I'd like to see your assignment turned in tomorrow morning. Have a good lunch!" Myoga said.

Kagome sighed as she picked up her books, and headed for the door. The teachers had given her a whole night's worth of homework so far, a whole night's worth of homework she'd be blowing off.

She made a right in the crowded hallway and bumped into Sango.

"Kagome! I've been looking for you all morning!"

"You found me."

"Right. So, wanna do homework together tonight?"

Both girls stared at each other. Then they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Had you going there, didn't I?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, lets just go to a club tonight, huh?"

"Nice. See ya then." Sango said, after she tackled a cheerleader trying to get through the hallways.

Kagome finally managed to maneuver through the ridiculously large crowd, and make it to her locker. Her happiness at her small victory of this though, quickly vanished when she saw who was waiting there for her.

"Hey, babe."

"I'm not your 'babe'! God, Inuyasha just quit it already! We're not _really_ dating."

Inuyasha smirked and snaked one arm around Kagome's waist. "Mm, I'd say what happened at Sango's beach house states otherwise."

Kagome scowled. "That was a sneak attack, it doesn't really count when you catch a girl off guard in a dark, small room!" She said, taking his arm from around her waist, and opening her locker to throw a book in there.

She pivoted on her heel, and then walked the opposite way down the hallway. Inuyasha watched her go in amusement.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Gonna tell me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't really wanna."

"But I'm your best friend."

"I guess."

"You guess?! I'm hurt."

"Still not tellin' you nothin'."

"Oh, come on, you gotta tell me at least ONE detail!"

A laugh. "No."

"Die."

"Not unless you go with me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Kagome and Sango exchanged smiles at this. At the moment, they were riding down the street in Kagome's convertible, and for the past half hour or so, Sango had been BEGGING Kagome for details of her and Inuyasha's new 'relationship'. Of course, she had no luck.

Kagome sighed. "Really, Sango, its not even a real relationship, we're not going out because I like him."

"So what? He's your baaaaby now!!"

Kagome giggled.

Sango suddenly had a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire cat's.

"Kagome, would there be a reason that you don't like Inuyasha?"

They made a left turn.

"Well, he's hot, I'll admit that much, but I had my eye on someone else, he's just not that kind of guy every girl wants to go for. You know?"

Sango raised a brow. "So, you don't want him because he's not your 'fairy tale' guy?"

"I wouldn't call it a fairy tale. Sue me, I'm high maintenance."

"More like ridiculously picky."

"Is it just me or someone getting a little pissed by my opinions?"

"He's the perfect guy for you!" Sango screamed, causing several people at a red light they stopped at to stare at them strangely.

"In your opinion. Look, lets just get off this subject, and concentrate on this club."

Sango pouted. "Fine."

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for the world..." Miroku sang as he weirdly pranced around Inuyasha's bedroom.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped. "Shut up. You ain't sexier than me."

Miroku stopped moving and turned and smirked at his friend. "Oh really? At least the person I'm going out with seems to think so!"

Inuyasha frowned. "Ah, what a shame. Kagome just seems to hate me."

"Oh, I know the feeling..."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, well, what do you expect when you go out with someone on a dare?"

"Well, I'm taking it seriously, she's not."

Miroku smiled. "Ah, I know what can get your mind off this predicament."

"What?"

"A fling with a random girl at a club."

Silence.

"I'll get my keys."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sweat was a popular thing tonight at Club Bliss, as bodies grind against each other in a cramped space, and people downed drinks as if they were a life force.

Teenagers were either passed out, drunk, making out in a corner, a little bit of the first two, or doing the kind of dancing they would never do in front of their mothers. Can you guess what the girls were doing?

_Nice legs! Daisy dukes makes a man go whoo-hoo! _

Kagome found herself pressed against a soft but hard chest, and backing her behind into him. Her dance partner was none other than the hottest football player at school, Kouga.

"Having fun?!" Kouga shouted over the music, as his hands gripped her bare sides.

Kagome smiled a sexy smile. "Loads!"

_Low-cut, see-through, shirts that make you whoo-hoo! _

Meanwhile, Sango decided to hang out at the bar and throw back a few apple martinis. They had been at this club for about an hour, and Kagome had already decided to dance up on Kouga, whom she originally wanted to date.

Sango sighed. Times like these, she thought her friend was really stupid. But, what could she do? Kagome was Kagome, and she'd have her own interest's.

Sango heaved another sigh and slightly turned her head to see a mass of silver make its way towards the bar, along with a rat's tail ponytail.

Oh shit.

3333333333

Miroku spotted Sango at the bar, right away. Boy, his mind was blown. She look fabulous. Her hair was pulled back into a careless ponytail, which highlighted her bare shoulders. She was wearing the kind of to women usually wear like shawls, and she also had on a pair of black skinny jeans, and black boots.

Somebody get him a bucket to drool in.

Inuyasha chuckled as his friend's mouth started to water at the sight of Sango, and while Inuyasha will admit that Sango looked pretty good, he was only interested in looking at Kagome's chosen outfit for the night, if she was here.

Sango greeted them nervously. "Hey boys! Um, what brings you here?!" She said, hopping off the bar stool.

"We came to party, and Inuyasha was hoping to stalk Kagome."

"I was not!"

Sango chuckled. "Kagome's...uh, occupied."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Really? With what?"

"Um, something."

Miroku turns and taps Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Um, I think with that!" He says, pointing out into the crowd.

Inuyasha turns his head in the direction, and sure enough Kagome is in the crowd dancing with Kouga. Inuyasha releases a small growl at the sight of this. Kagome was dressed in a red spaghetti strap, and a small navy blue skirt, with black pumps to match.

Although she was wearing what the average hooker wears to work, Inuyasha thought she looked stunning. Almost delicate. Her hair fell around her shoulders in cascades, she had the hot and messy look going on.

But, she was much to stunning to be dancing with Kouga, while going out with him, so of course, he felt interference was needed.

Miroku and Sango watched Inuyasha with worried eyes as they watched the hanyou move into the large bumping crowd, with a murmured 'be right back'.

33333333333333333333333

_She wants to touch me ooh! _

Kagome was having the time of her life, as she swayed her hips from side to side and had her arms wrapped around Kouga's neck. She threw her head back, and closed her eyes, just enjoying the moment.

_And tell your boyfriend, that if hes got beef, that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him!_

"Kagome!"

And thats where the best night of her life came to a terrible end. Her eyes snapped open to be met with two golden ones. Kouga looked just as baffled as she did, and she slowly let him go, and stood up to Inuyasha.

_She would almost be intimidating if she wasn't so damn short. _Inuyasha thought, as Kagome stood up to him, eyes boring into his, absolutely refusing to break her gaze.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kagome yelled over the music.

"I'm came to be with my lady."

"I'm not your lady! Your baby! Your honey! Your anything! So just go home!"

Inuyasha leaned closer and gently touched Kagome on the back of her neck.

A weird shiver passed through her body at this.

"Hey, lets go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm kinda in the middle of something!"

"Not anymore." Inuyasha said, as he grabbed her by the waist and ran out with all the demonic speed he possessed.

In the parking lot, Kagome proceeded to through a fit.

"Ah! Let me go! Rape!!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Trust me, anything you do with me will be completely willing."

Kagome blew him a raspberry. Inuyasha opened the car door of his Ferrari, and placed Kagome in the passenger's seat, while he sat in the driver's.

Kagome sighed, and finally just stopped complaining, resistance was futile at this point. She tiredly looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

Inuyasha leaned closer to Kagome, and ran a claw through her silky raven hair.

Kagome felt a bead of neck sweat reach her back. Great.

Then, he put his lips just slightly above her ear.

"You see that? No one will be able to make you shiver like that, to make you jump."

Kagome spared a glance at Inuyasha's face and saw the mischievous smile on his face. This also caused another round of neck sweat.

He chuckled. "Look at you. You sweat like you're in a sauna, with my slightest touch." As if to demonstrate, his claws danced on the back of her neck.

"S-stop. I don't want you, Inuyasha. This is just some stupid dare that you're taking way too seriously-

"I don't think so. You're my girlfriend now, get used to the title."

Kagome frowned. "I don't know if I even like you-

"Oh, I made you go from 'no' to 'maybe' in one night, cool." Inuyasha said, somehow putting his face closer to Kagome's.

"Listen, I got three words for you."

"Those are?"

"You. Are. Mine."

"A bit possessive, don't you think-

Her chin was somewhat roughly grabbed and claws pinched her skin as Inuyasha cupped her chin and gave her the kiss of a lifetime.

Everything about this kiss was possessive. A way for him to let her know, that she'd only be his, whether she admitted to it or not.

And, of course, that no one, absolutely no one was allowed to touch her but him.

He told her these things through those five seconds of skin connecting.

Kagome pulled away, looking very baffled. What the hell just happened? And what was all that info that suddenly flooded into her brain?

She timidly touched her lip, and could feel small puncture marks from his fangs. Her eyes met his, and she had a feeling she should get used to this 'relationship', very soon.

The scary part was not that they were sitting in a parking lot in a parked car at night, nor that Inuyasha's eyes looked more than a little frightening in the dark, no, the part that scared the hell out of her, was in reference to what just happened.

It didn't scare her at all. As if it was all just meant to happen in some way, but her mind told her that she didn't want it to.

Inuyasha smirked, and stroked her cheek, as if she was a very delicate gift, that he just couldn't afford to break. Time passed. And the moon rose higher as the sky somehow got darker. And the silence in the car was not filled. They just stared.

And this was only the beginning.

_**I think I out-did my self on this one. I thought I was going to hate writing this, but wow, this turned out to really be something. Next chapter I think I might like writing, and its entitled: 'Let Me Show You'. The chapter AFTER that one is really something to look forward to, though! I really can't wait to write it, thank you so much for reading, bless you, and please do me the honor of reviewing. :) I love my fans dearly. **_

_**I've decided to stop being a review whore, and look for a quality review instead of a great quantity in them, I recently read on someone's profile, that readers have a tendency to hate that. So, review because its from the heart, not because you feel OBLIGATED to. **_

_**Please don't think that this is just like last chapter because this chapter was meant as a foreshadowing of future events in the story. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	6. Let Me Show You

_**To answer a few questions, yes, I did abandon this story for a little over 5 months, yes, I had writers block,and yes, after so long I have the audacity to pick up this story again, enjoy. And please, take a look at my newest story (that is much more interesting than this one) called 'It Kills Me'. **_

_**Let Me Show You**_

It was first hour. The teacher was giving a lecture, but Kagome wasn't really hearing it. Her mind was replaying Inuyasha's words the other night over and over again. She was still remembering the seriousness in his facial expressions, and how possessive the kiss was.

At the thought of that kiss, she gently put a finger to her lips, and could still feel the small punctures on them. If she were to lick her lips, it would hurt a little.

What was she going to do if Inuyasha talked to her today? Would she act like everything was normal? Or would it really be something much deeper?

"Miss Higurashi!"

A voice cut through her thoughts, causing her to look up at the teacher.

"I asked you a question. What is the message the author of the story is trying to relay to us?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, he was trying to say,that he's one of those things thats not meant to be understood, so 12th grade high school students, should automatically assume there is a 'message' to be understood. He prefers if you didn't think too much."

From behind her, Kagome could hear Sango chuckling at Kagome's smart ass remark.

The teacher frowned but didn't have time to reprimand Kagome for her comment, because the bell rang and Kagome picked up her bad and walked out of the class-room appearing not to have a care in the world.

* * *

Miroku tossed an apple towards Inuyasha, which guaranteed the reaction of Inuyasha sticking his hand out and chopping it into four pieces. Both boys smirked.

"Yay! Now I can eat my apple!" Miroku exclaimed. Shippo sweat-dropped.

"Gosh, I need to get a girlfriend so I can stop sitting with you two."

Miroku smiled. "Well, we could always leave you alone and go sit with OUR girlfriends."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah, we could."

Shippo flipped both of them the bird, threw his lunch away, and walked out of the lunchroom.

* * *

Kagome threw an algebra book in her locker and a calculator, she was bout to shut it when she felt someone was standing behind her. She slowly turned her head around and made eye-contact with gold eyes.

"Hey." She said, so quiet that it was almost whisper. Inuyasha smirked at her greeting that for once wasn't sarcastic, or mean.

"Hey, yourself. Whats going on?"

"Nothing. Just getting ready to go to Biology."

Awkward silence.

Kagome coughed. "Um, well, I better get going, you know, biology and all that." She said, quickly running away.

Inuyasha sighed. _ I better do something before this always ends up being awkward....._

* * *

The clock struck twelve. Kagome sighed and rolled over on her bed, angry that she wasn't asleep yet. Since ten she had been trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. She had something on her mind that was going to bug her all night.

She sighed once more and though to herself, _Inuyasha seems really intent on this 'relationship', but, should I allow myself this, when his attraction might be for all the wrong reasons? _

Obviously, the answer was not going to come tonight. Considering, she was tired, but a little stupid thing called anxiety kept her awake.

She swung her legs out, and touched the carpet with her feet. Slowly, she stood and took a seat at her desk. She had no real objective for doing this, but obviously, laying in a bed stiff, wasn't going to help her right now.

She sat there for a while, collecting her thoughts, day-dreaming, soon enough, she felt her eyelids grow heavier, and the ability to form coherent thoughts was slowly dissolving.

_Tick tick tick. _

Grumbling something underneath her breath, Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked around the room for the source of the light tapping sound.

_Tick tick TICK. _

Now fully alert, Kagome slowly made her way to the window, the noise was getting louder, and whoever or whatever was trying to break in was becoming annoyed.

The feeling of fear consumed her. _Oh my God, someone wants to break in and hurt me! _ She thought, and without giving it a second thought, she raced to her closet and yanked out a baseball bat. Those five years in the little league's were finally about to pay off.

She tip-toed to the window, and pressed her back against the wall, reaching out to the window, she slowly opened it and swung likehell and who fell in.

"Stupid bitch! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kagome blinked and dropped her bat, when she realized there was a fuming hanyou on her floor sporting a large bump.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here this late? Don't you know people sleep at this hour?!"

Inuyasha sat up and scoffed. "Doesn't seem like you are, since you nailed me over the head with a BAT! And besides, you don't look that sleepy you're still wearing you're daytime clothes."

Kagome disregarded his comment about her black jeans and red hoody. "Whatever. What are you doing here at-," She stopped to look at the clock. "Twelve thirty!"

"I got bored."

Kagome sweat-dropped, and extended a hand to help him up. He accepted. After a short moment of silence, one spoke.

"Wanna go somewhere?"

Kagome looked at as if he were insane. "What the hell are you talking about? Its twelve thirty on a school night, and you expect me to go somewhere with you?"

Inuyasha walked back to the edge of the window, and put one leg out as if he were preparing to jump. He extended a hand to her. "Absolutely."

She stared at his hand hesitantly, before placing her smaller one in his.

With a smirk and jump, they were out the window, and running on the pavement.

* * *

The night air assaulted her cheeks, as her whipped around her face. She was on Inuyasha's back, as he ran in a direction she didn't know he was heading for.

"Inuyasha! Where are we going?" She yelled, over the sound of rushing wind going past her ears.

She could feel him chuckle beneath her. "Somewhere, woman, you'll see when we get there."

_I don't like surprises...... _

* * *

Within another 15 minutes, the 'couple' found themselves at the beach where Sango's parent's beach-house resided. Hanging limply on Inuyasha's back, she spoke,

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

Kagome growled, and Inuyasha swore it could rival that of his own. As he continued to run, they soon enough found themselves at the very top of the beach's lighthouse.

Once there, he leaned down and she climbed off his back.

"Isn't it great?" Inuyasha asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"The view? Yeah, it is pretty beautiful." Kagome said, with a smile sneaking up on her lips, as she leaned against the rail and gazed out at the waves that cascaded amongst each other and looked so much more beautiful underneath the glow of the moon.

Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile, for once not a smirk, he slipped an arm around her waist, and Kagome could feel her face heat up at the sudden display of affection.

He chuckled, and leaned closer to her ear, "Don't be so shy," he said softly, "after all, we're a couple."

Kagome smirked. "Are we? Or this dare of a relationship one-sided?"

A feather soft kiss caressed her cheek. "Nope. You deny me, but I can tell that you don't think the prospect of being called 'Inuyasha Takahashi's girlfriend' is all that bad."

"In fact, if you detested me nearly as much as you pretended to, you would not have came here tonight, or let me off so easily when I fell in your room...."

Kagome chuckled. "I felt bad, I did hit you with a bat."

"And it hurt, but in the end, I know that you like me Higurashi Kagome."

Kagome's expression was cynical. Inuyasha chuckled again, a sound, that Kagome secretly admitted to herself, she never got tired of hearing. Inuyasha quirked brow. He now was behind her, and both arms were full of her.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he said to her, "And even if you don't, I can definitely make you. I like you, Kagome, whether you want to fully accept that or not and I have Sango to thank for being able to date you."

Wow. At the moment, Kagome's mouth did a great impersonation of the letter O. How could this silly teenage hanyou, possibly decide that he liked her as more than a friend, when he didn't even know her all that well?!

He went on, "Besides, I'm not that bad, decent looking, okay personality, I don't see the problem, but if I had to persuade you, I have no qualms about it....."

Kagome only nodded. This kid.... was definitely something different from what she was used to.

* * *

Most human teenage girls would be terrified at the thought of sitting on the roof of an extremely large house, that if they fell off of, they could possibly die.

Not Kagome. Although she seemed to fit in with the 'in' crowd, her and Sango would never worry about it. They were to be defined a them, not what people assumed them to be.

She had been sitting up her for a good hour, she played hooky today, since she woke up late from her little escapade with Inuyasha. She could still relive when he dropped her off so vividly

_Flashback _

_He set her down inside of her room, and she clumsily fell back on her bed. _

_He chuckled, and stuck one leg out the window. _

"_Kagome, Kagome,Kagome, what am I going to do with you?" _

_She scoffed. "Absolutely nothing. Now go." _

_He nodded, but said to her, "In due time, Kagome you'll want me."_

_End Flashback _

She smirked to herself, as she pulled her legs up, and hugged them to herself. That Inuyasha. He was so certain she was perfect for him, but she barely knew him.

Under that smooth facade, could be a killer for all she knew! But, it didn't seem likely, he was much to friendly and spirited to hurt someone.

She stretched, and laid down on the hard roof, enjoying the rays of sunlight that danced on her skin.

"Takahashi Inuyasha, maybe, just maybe I'll give you a shot....."

_**Whoo end of chapter 6. Well please review, unless you want me to die or something hahaha. Keep a lookout for the next chapter of 'Lets Not Call It Love' entitled: 'Oh How Things Can Change....' Oooh sounds ominous! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	7. Oh How Things Can Change

_**Hey guys. I intended to update last week, but I was busy, and I also am not feeling very well, well enough to write anyway, and theres this little thing called writers block that played a role in this too. But, enjoy your new chapter. **_

_**Oh How Things Can Change........ **_

It__was quiet and the quiet buzz of chatting quieted as an even louder noise resonated throughout the room. Heads turned, and scowls formed at the nuisance of a sound.

Myoga frowned as he slowly made his way down the rows, trailing his claws on each student's desk, with a ruler in the opposite hand.

Once he approached the source of the obnoxious noise, he raised an hand that held a yard stick. The other students watched, captivated by the site, watching, and waiting, to see what Myoga would do.

The ruler was slammed down on one of the small desk's and with it's force, a head full of silver hair popped up.

"What? Who? Fire?!" Inuyasha said confusedly, flailing his arms about.

The class erupted into giggles, as Inuyasha's cheeks became a pink color and he frowned. "Geez, Myoga, you didn't have to hit the desk."

"Well, I wouldn't have to, if you hadn't been snoring!" Myoga yelled.

Inuyasha snorted, and stretched his arms out, yawned, and leaned back in his chair. "Whatever."

Myoga started to reprimand Inuyasha once more, but then bell rang, and everyone bolted out of the classroom. Inuyasha stood up, shouldered his backpack, and swaggered out of the classroom.

* * *

Inuyasha sauntered down the hallways, goofy smile on his face, he figured he do some more 'convincing' on Kagome today, he gracefully stepped out of people's way, and made his way to Kagome's locker.

She had a rather bored expression planted on her face as she threw a biology book into her locker, and snatched out a literature book. Inuyasha quietly approached her, and wrapped one arm around her small waist.

"Ah!" Kagome shrieked, from the sudden weight around her waist. Inuyasha chuckled and released her.

"You're way too easily startled."

Kagome rolled her eyes as they proceeded to walk down the hallway. "Whatever, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Yeah,yeah, whatever, hey wanna hang out tonight?" Inuyasha said, narrowly dodging an AV cart.

"Now why on earth would I want to hang out with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Only in your dreams."

"Trust me, theres a lot more than love going on in my dreams."

Kagome lightly slapped him on his arm as he chuckled and started walking backwards in front of her, somehow still managing to dodge all the other students.

They were starting to approach her next class. "You should get going, Inuyasha."

"So, is that a yes to tonight?" Inuyasha asked, widening his golden eyes, smiling widely at her.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Okay, fine, bring movies to my place tonight at 6:30."

Inuyasha planted a kiss against her temple, causing Kagome to flush red. "See ya then."

* * *

Kagome started to walk up the shrine steps, after parking her convertible. A thoughtful frown crossed her features as she realized there was another car there as well, a navy blue Porsche that wasn't normally there.

With her bag slung over her shoulder, she started to lightly jog up the steps, and into the Higurashi home.

"Mama! I'm home!" She shouted, kicking off her sneakers, and walking into the living room.

Ms. Higurashi was on the couch next to Grandpa with Kouga sitting across from her. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tried to figure out why Kouga was here.

"Hello dear, school was fine, I'm assuming?"

Kagome sat down on the couch next to her mother and nodded. "Um, yeah, sure, um, Kouga, why are you here?"

Kouga smiled. "Just here to hang out, you know, you haven't talked to me in a while."

"Kouga has been waiting for you for about an hour, he's a nice young man, you should chat." Ms. Higurashi interjected as her and Grandpa stood up, to walk out of the room.

Kagome shook her head, then directed her attention to Kouga with a pleasant smile. "Well, I got an hour or two, we can chill upstairs, if you want." She said, already walking upstairs.

* * *

"So, I still think rock is better than j-pop."

"No way! J-pop is where its at, you loser!"

"No! Its all about the power of rock, the excitement!"

"No, the happiness and hype of j-pop!"

"You have no taste in music whatsoever!" Kouga exclaimed, as he set Kagome's J-pop CD down on her desk.

They had been in her room for an hour or two, and had gotten into a debate about which genre of music was better, J-pop or Rock, Kagome was all for J-pop, while Kouga was the opposite.

Stretched out on her comforter, Kagome smirked. "Sure, sure, Kouga."

Kouga sat on the edge of her bed and rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want, woman."

Kagome's smirk stayed plastered on her face, as she looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:15 and Inuyasha would be arriving in 15 minutes. She sat up on the bed, and Kouga scooted somewhat closer on the small bed.

"Well, I have something to do in the next 15 minutes, so this is gonna have to be bye for now." She said, smiling at Kouga.

Kouga mirrored the same smile, and nodded. "Like what?"

A tinge of pink attacked Kagome's cheeks. "Um, uh, someone's coming over."

Kouga nodded. "Ah, I see. And, who might that be?"

"You don't really need to know that," Kagome said, with a nervous giggle. Kouga moved closer and slipped an arm around her shoulders. Kagome could feel her neck start to warm up under the influence of his touch. "Um, d-do you need something?" She asked, finding herself caught in the pool of blue that were his eyes.

"Yeah. You." With that statement, he sealed his lips to hers, in a light kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were both hanging out in Miroku's den and watching music videos. "So, how's it going with Kagome?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Pretty good, I got her wrapped around my claws."

"Sounds painful."

"Shut up."

Miroku stretched back on his long couch and sighed. "Well, does she still want to go out with you?"

"She doesn't have much of a choice, really."

"True, but is she enjoying it?"

"Well, _I _for one, think so."

Inuyasha stood up and stretched a bit. "Well, I needs to be leaving, my stupid friend."

Miroku waved. "See you soon, jackass."

Inuyasha chuckled as he jogged out of Miroku's expensive condo,and hopped into the Ferrari.

* * *

Stopping at the local video store, Square-Breakers, Inuyasha hopped out of the car, and quickly ran inside.

He was immediately assaulted with the smell of popcorn, candy, and old guys. He grabbed a few romantic comedies and one horror movie for good measure and went to go rent them.

The blond at the counter smiled at him, as she started to scan his videos.

"Lets, see, you have five romantic comedies, and one horror movie, either you're hanging out with your lady or you're gonna cry about loosing one."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Shut up, Kimiko, and I won't mention those obvious black roots under all that blond hair."

Frowning, Kimiko shoved a bag of DVD's at him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, and silver is your natural hair color too."

"It is!"

"Get out!"

Inuyasha laughed again, as he walked out of the store. Him and Kimiko had known each other for years, because Inuyasha didn't go to any other video store.

Once outside, there was an old homeless man selling bouquets of flowers. Inuyasha smiled and approached the man.

"Give ya twenty bucks for a bouquet of roses."

The old man looked like he had been immensely blessed and snatched the money out of Inuyasha's hand before handing him the bouquet.

Inuyasha shrugged, pleased with himself, before he climbed back into his car.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of saucers. What the hell!? Why was Kouga suddenly trying to make out with her? She hadn't kissed back, but that didn't mean he stopped any, there was one kiss after another.

"Kouga, you should probably-" Kagome started, only to be cut off with another kiss. "Go!" She said, once her mouth was free again.

Kouga smirked, "In a minute." He said, slamming his mouth down on hers again. Hands firmly planted on her waist, he brought her closer to him.

* * *

Inuyasha closed the door on his car, as he walked up the steps to the main house. With the roses in one hand, and videos in the other, he had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Once he approached the house, he went around and started to jump in the tree next to Kagome's window. From the tree, he jumped to the window sill, but once he actually peered in, the roses, and videos in his hands went slack, and fell down to the ground with a loud clattering sound.

* * *

Kagome finally found the strength to push Kouga away. She raised her arms, and she heard the sound of something being dropped, and apparently Kouga did too, because he stopped and started to stare at the window.

"What? Why are you staring at the window?! And why would you do that, when you know I'm going out with Inuyasha?!" She shrieked, as she started to turn towards the window.

Once she did, her heart stopped, and the blood rushing through her veins ran cold.

Two, hurt and angry golden eyes stared back at her. Had he seen what just transpired between her and Kouga?

She immediately ran to the window, and forced it open. "Inuyasha! It's not-

A bitter smile graced the boy's handsome features, and low rays of sunlight from the sunset reflected he pain in his eyes. "It is. Guess you weren't joking about it 'not being real'."

"But, Inuyasha-

He held up one clawed hand to silence her. "Don't worry, I won't bother you with this 'fake' commitment anymore, in fact I'll save you the trouble of even having to speak to me. I hope you and him, can have something _real." _He said, spitting the word as if it left a rancid taste in his mouth.

Before she could speak another word, he back flipped into the tree beside her window, and preceded to start jumping to other nearby ones.

Kagome turned around to sprint out the room, hoping to catch up with him, when Kouga lightly grabbed her arm. "Kagome, what about-

"Kouga, you should go." She said, in a voice so cold it could freeze hell over.

Shrugging out of his grasp she bolted down the steps, and then the shrine steps, until she was on the ground below her bedroom window.

_What have I done? _ She asked herself, as she bent down and picked up every fallen rose.

_**End of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this, there were parts I liked, and parts I didn't, but please review, I'm hoping to reach almost sixty reviews by the end of chapter 9. But, as for the next chapter, chapter 8, that is entitled: 'Role Reversal'. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	8. Role Reversal

_**Hey guys. Your reviews were lovely as usual, thank you everyone that reads and reviews and even those of you who don't review, but I'm enjoying writing this story and the story 'It Kills Me'. And you guys make the experience even better. :) **_

_**Role Reversal **_

Inuyasha sat in his Ferrari. There was hardly a word to describe how he felt right now, well there are few things you can feel, when the girl you really like just cheated on you with someone of a higher pedigree of blood than you.

He felt betrayed, of course. Hurt. Angry. Bitter. But, as he leaned back further in his seat, he wondered to himself, all in all, did he have a right to be angry, when she never quite wanted the relationship in the first place, when he was the one who pushed for it?

The air conditioning in the car blew his bangs up only to have them eventually fall back down on his forehead again, then with one huge sigh from the distraught hanyou boy, they were back up again.

He repeatedly asked himself, why? Why would she do something like that to hurt him? Why would it be her intention to bring him down to this absolute level of shit? Why, when she had never seemed like the kind of person to do something of this nature? Why did it hurt so bad, without her?

He sighed once more, wishing he had listened in the beginning, when she told him it was a stupid dare, that in reality, she really had _no choice_ but to be with him, that if he offered to end things, she would gladly oblige him.

Overall, he felt like one of the biggest fools. His confidence was shot. There was no confident smile now, no cocky attitude to pass him on the next girl.

He started the car, and drove to Miroku's, whom he hoped could help him make sense of a few things.

* * *

"I have a hard time believing that."

"But it happened, it really happened and I feel like shit!"

" But isn't this what you wanted?" Sango asked, wiping the front windshield of her car.

"No! Not like this, or not at all." Kagome said, sitting down on the grass next to the car.

It was three days after Kagome's betrayal, the weekend now, and Kagome had offered to help Sango wash her car. So far, she wasn't much help except for handing her a rag or two.

If there had been any day that could possibly be hotter right before fall, it was this one. At 90 degrees, Kagome and Sango had to fan themselves and often shield their eyes from the blinding rays that imposed on their sensitive irises.

Sango giggled. "What do you mean? You never liked that dare to start with, why the sudden attachment to it?"

A sigh escaped the upset girl's lips. "Because, he liked me. I mean, he _really_ liked me!" At this, Sango rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean it, I know he seems like some kind of weird jerk, and somewhat of a player, but he's been so different to me, I've seen him aggressive, I've seen him so soft and open....."

"So, someone is in love with Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Too strong a word for it. But, we were definitely becoming more than friends..."

Sango turned off the hose. "I don't get you some days, Higurashi. One day, you hate him, now you're 'more than friends'?" She said, sitting down in the grass next to her friend and watching the sun reflect off he purple car in front of them.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm a complex kind of gal."

"Yeah, yeah, but what are you gonna do? Date Kouga?"

Kagome raised her head, the sun glinting in her brown eyes. "No. I need to sort things out with Inuyasha."

"What I really don't get, is that Kouga finally kisses you, a kiss so damn good you can't pull away, and all you can think about is Inuyasha?"

Yet another sigh from Kagome. "Yup, Sango, thats exactly how it was, now, I have to make sure he doesn't hate me."

Sango squinted, attempting to block out more rays of sunshine. "Whatever, Kagome. Do what makes you happy." She said, standing up and walking towards her large house.

Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Hey! Where ya going?!"

"I have a date with Miroku!" Sango yelled back over her shoulder, a hint of teasing to her voice.

Kagome jokingly flipped her friend the bird. "Rub it in, why don't you!" She yelled back, walking to her own white car.

As she drove down the street, she absently thought to herself, 'how can I make him want me again?'

* * *

"You suck at this."

"You suck balls."

"Impossible to suck on a ball, my friend."

"You would know, you jackass."

Miroku laughed. "Not experienced in that area, my friend, its common knowledge."

Inuyasha snorted and popped on sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun. Today, he sported a thin white beater with jean shorts. Miroku somewhat mirrored him in wearing a beater, but with jeans instead.

They were in Inuyasha's Ferrari, on a drive with no specific destination, Miroku suggested Inuyasha pick up a few girls, the silver haired hanyou was all in favor of leaving the mansion, but picking up girls was not what interested him at the moment.

Miroku knew as well as anyone that Inuyasha wasn't interested in picking a new chick, he wanted his old one! But the pissed off hanyou had come to Miroku's house three days ago, telling him how much of a bitch she was, that she was a whore, a heartless wench. All things he said to hide that he was really hurt, that he may have liked her, love being too strong a word. The undertone of those words, he could not hide from his best friend of so many years.

"My driving isn't that bad." Inuyasha said, his tone more than a little defensive.

"It might be better if you were high."

Inuyasha laughed for the first time in days. "Maybe."

Both boys grinned, as Inuyasha floored it down the street once more.

"So, what are you gonna do on Monday, since you ditched on Friday?"

"Try to get through the day, I guess, what hell can I do? Beg her to take me back?" Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes and turning up the radio, trying to ignore the oncoming wisdom that he knew Miroku was going to provide him with.

" There was an official break up?" Miroku asked, instead.

The car turned a corner. "Well, kinda, but not really. I told her maybe she could find something real with Kouga. She sent me a text the other day, well, yesterday."

Miroku started unwrapping some candy, getting a warning look from Inuyasha, which he ignored.

A breeze from the cracked window teased Inuyasha's hair, as a bitter smile graced his lips. "It said sorry. That was it, just sorry. And don't eat in my car." He said, grabbing the candy, taking a bite, and throwing it out the window.

"Asshole."

* * *

The bell rang, adding to the pain of Kagome's headache. It was Monday afternoon, and so far, the day had been hell, all attempts to talk to Inuyasha had failed. He would just stare and walk away, or, if she was lucky, say something rude like, 'excuse me, slut' or 'Yeah, I got better whores to be talking to.'

Yeah, life had reached an all new low, and top off the shitty day, she had a splitting headache.

Although the bell would ring in about 30 seconds, she really didn't care anymore. Inuyasha hated her right now, Kouga wouldn't leave her alone, and the headache seemed to get worse with each step.

_Maybe it'd be best if I skipped class_, She thought, starting to walk to the exit of the large school, hoping she was close to the school parking lot, when in reality she was way off. She was heading towards the dumpster area.

_Almost there_...... She thought, putting a hand on the wall, while holding the other one to her forehead. Now it was a sharp, throbbing pain.

She edged herself more along the wall, when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist, and lift her into their arms, bridal style.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't think that I still like you or anything, but I just would've felt bad leaving you to suffer."

Kagome frowned, but was pleased that he cared enough to do this for her. She snuggled into his arms. "Thank you."

"Whatever." He said, turning around and running out of the school.

* * *

Later that night, Inuyasha was sprawled across his large bed. He wanted to smack himself for helping Kagome today, after she had hurt him so, but he couldn't help but be a bit happy that he did. The stench of sickness was rolling off of her in waves, and he simply would've worried if he hadn't helped her. He had driven her home, and made sure she got up all the shrine steps, without falling.

He sighed as he sniffed the hoody he was wearing, her scent had completely masked his own scent that was one of manliness and downright boy. He loved her scent, the scent of cherry blossoms.

A growl rose in his throat, as he thought of Kouga, smelling her now and kissing her, and touching her.

"Ugh!" He yelled in frustration, throwing his pillows off his bed, and throwing a huge tantrum. He had tried so hard, since that day at Sango's beach-house, even though it was only a month ago, he didn't care, he knew he had wanted her, since she tweaked his ears in the lunch line, and blew him a kiss in the early morning class before then. He wanted her for himself, not to share with Kouga or any other male.

He stood up, dressed in a white T and black track pants, he paced back and forth at the moment, he was seething with rage.

Then, a sound distracted him, causing his ears to twitch a few times before he reached out to the source of the sound, the window. He bent down, listening.

_Tap, tap tap, tap _

The noises were quick, almost frantic. Inuyasha stood up and popped open the window, sticking his head out curiously.

He sweatdropped at the sight of the young woman perched precariously on a branch that stuck out towards his window.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled, as he jumped on the ledge with her, earning a nervous yelp from Kagome.

With the grace of the most elegant neko-youkai, he hopped on the window still, then lowered her into the room.

Inuyasha's blood boiled. The girl had so stupidly come here at night, and risked breaking her neck by climbing onto an extremely tall tree, considering Inuyasha's room was on the second floor of his large house. In addition, she dared to show her face around him after she had betrayed him like she did!

Kagome chuckled nervously as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She shivered as the cold air sneaked its way into the room.

"Hi."

Inuyasha scowled. "Hi? What the hell do you mean, hi?!"

"Well gee, Inuyasha, last I checked that was a form of greeting...."

He growled and snatched her by the wrist, as he quickly glided across the room and yanked open his bedroom door.

"Wait!" She yelled, thrusting out an arm and closing the door, pressing her back against it.

"What do you want, Kagome? Shouldn't you be slobbering all over Kouga?!" He yelled, one clawed hand placed firmly on the door knob.

Kagome's face blossomed a bright red, for two reasons. One, Inuyasha hadn't realized just how close to her he was, their faces only six inches apart, and two, the Kouga comment sent both a wave of embarrassment and irritation through her, causing her to sputter words. "Uh, um, he, um.."

Inuyasha's responding laugh was dry and humorless. "Save it. Don't piss me off further by being here, you could not have made it more clear to me, that you don't want me, but the might, awesome, full demon Kouga-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Kagome screamed, brown eyes wide with unshed tears,chest rising up and down, a small after affect of her outburst.

Inuyasha stared in shock at what she had screamed at him, which was usually normal for Kagome to some degree, but the intensity was on a whole other level.

"Kagome, maybe you should go-"

"No! Dammit, Inuyasha just let mt talk!"

At the hanyou's silence she went on, her voice firm yet still wavering somewhat.

"I never wanted to kiss Kouga that day. He kissed _me. _And I know I didn't push him away-"

"But, why?! That's just it! Why didn't you _try_ to?" Inuyasha interjected.

Kagome placed her small hands on either side of Inuyasha's face, her tears fell down her face freely. She stared him dead in the eye, speaking in what sounded like a half-sob. "I don't know."

"Thats not a good answer..." Inuyasha trailed off, using his other claw to catch two tears that were trailing down her cheeks.

Kagome replied sharply. "I just know that I regret what happened a few days ago, and if you meant anything that you told me at the lighthouse, and the way you acted that night you almost ran me over, you would forgive me."

Another deep breath from the girl, "And you would believe me when I say, I'm sorry."

"How do I know that it won't happen again, and that once I pick up where I left off, you won't run astray again?" He asked in a whisper, leaning into the feel of her small hands.

Kagome's body relaxed against the door, and she yanked his face to hers as she planted a kiss on his lips, gentle, and careful.

Inuyasha placed his other hand on the wood of the bedroom door, while the other one let go of the door knob to let it hang limply at his side.

Kagome's lips urged him on, as if a silent pleading for him to respond. And as her lips stayed glued to his, he could taste her salty tears, and he could smell her loneliness, sadness, desperation. She mumbled against his lips, "You have to let me take the lead..."

Inuyasha felt himself nod before he knew what he was doing, his lips started to move in time with hers.

Kagome pulled away first, staring at him as if there were no other person as fascinating as him. She put her hands on his chest, inhaling slightly.

"Will you take me back?"

Inuyasha's lips were set in a firm thin line.

"I'll think about it."

_**Woah, a lot of work went into this one, but I enjoyed writing it, hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I beg of you, review! And keep a lookout for the next chapter, entitled: 'Proving It's Worth It' (Title subject to change)**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	9. Proving It's Worth It

_**All right, here's the new chapter for this story, I think some might find it interesting, can you say lime? Lol. **_

_**Proving It's Worth It **_

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl, who's head rested on his lap. Clawed hands combed through the tangles, as both hanyou and miko rested on his bed.

Kagome had come over earlier in the day, so they could hang out. It was now approaching mid-night, and she had fallen asleep around 11:30.

For the past week, he had been deliberating whether or not he should pick up where he left off, with Kagome. During this time, she made it very clear that she wanted to be with him.

She would attach herself to him at all times in the hallways at school. She would insist on getting a ride home from him everyday. She even wanted to match clothes with him!

Inuyasha did want to be with Kagome. Although, one one hand, it was possible she liked Kouga. On another, he could be passing yp one of th best opportunities of his life.

After all, Kagome was wealthy, wanted, not to mention, hot.

'_I really don't know what to do,_' He thought, watching Kagome wiggle around, then settle down again.

Her hand reached his, and then both of their fingers were intertwined.

A smile snaked its way onto his lips, as his other hand continued to stroke her hair, during the peaceful silence.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, acknowledging her. She had opened her eyes, and was staring up at him.

Her hand gripped his tighter. "What are you thinking about?"

Another sigh from the hanyou. "Nothing. Everything. I don't know."

"Nothing, everything, meaning me?"

He stretches out more on the bed, bringing Kagome up to lay on his chest instead.

"I guess. I was just thinking, that the dare is kind of broken, nothing is making you-"

Her quiet voice brought his to a halt. "I want you. I want to be with you. Out of all the crap I've had to be unsure about in my life, I've never been more sure about you." She said, twisting around to look him in the eye.

What a change of things. At first, he had been the one eager for this relationship, and she was the hesitant one. The only problem was to figure out what to _do _about the new reversed situation.

"Kagome, I-"

She hushed him. "I know that me feeling this way, seems really sudden, but I was being completely honest when I told you I liked you, the other day."

For a long time, they simply stared at one another, Kagome admiring every aspect of Inuyasha's perfect face, and Inuyasha searching her face for some sort of falter, or falsehood to her words.

Knock, knock.

Izayoi's voice floated through the large bedroom. "Inuyasha, it's late, maybe you should take Kagome home."

Inuyasha snorted. Maybe always meant 'you better'.

Kagome smiled and slid out of his arms, and off his bed.

"She's right, my mom will be pissed if I spent the here twice in one week."

Inuyasha simply nodded and shrugged off the comment, considering Kagome had spent the night there earlier in the week.

* * *

The drive home was mostly silent. Well, until they pulled up in front of the shrine.

The Ferrari's doors unlocked, but Kagome made no move to get out.

Inuyasha leaned back in his seat and lazily looked at her. "Well?"

She sighed. "It's been a week, Inuyasha."

And it had been a week since that day Kagome had almost gotten herself killed by sitting on a tree branch.

"I know."

Kagome turned to look at him. "Haven't you decided yet?"

Kagome was an absolutely beautiful creature at night. To Inuyasha, no ordinary girl could have looked better.

The moonlight reflected off her hair and eyes, her olive colored skin seemed slightly tanner.

Inuyasha sighed, one of many sighs. "I still don't know."

In Kagome's eyes, you could see the sadness, the anger. The expression on her face could be described simply as, defeated.

"Is this your way of punishing me?" Her voice, unsure, and insecure, rang throughout the red car.

The question came unexpected to Inuyasha. For a minute, he actually asked himself, _'Am I?'_ He had plenty of reasons to date Kagome, and only about two not to. Was this waiting really just revenge for the kiss between her and Kouga?

When Inuyasha didn't answer, the sound of Kagome's seat belt unbuckling was heard, and he had to remember to breathe once Kagome had straddled him in the seat.

His hand unconscionably pulled the lever on the side of the seat, and the seat went all the way back.

Her mouth hovered close to his, she exhaled. "Don't freak out. I just want to show you that I'm serious about us."

Her scent was making him damn near drunk, and both of his hands slid down to her hips. Was there really going to be a point to doing this? That's what he wondered.

At this point, Kagome was frustrated. Inuyasha had been so cruelly punishing her for the incident with Kouga, which she could deal with. For a little bit.

Now that she had come to terms with how she actually felt about him, and quite frankly, a week was long enough to actually act on it.

Inuyasha swallowed a huge lump in his throat. "Really."

Kagome smirked. "Yeah, and from here on out, no more choices. You're mine."

And with that dominating phrase, she slammed her lips down on his. Inuyasha was not one to be outdone, so he used his tongue to respond with fervor.

Kagome smiled as best she could, and her hands flew to his T-shirt, pulling it up over his head, hands flying down his abs. Inuyasha discarded her shirt as well, then used one hand to grab her by the back of then neck, and pull her on top of him.

They were both well experienced in this area.

"Inuyasha," She breathed against his lips. There was no response from the hanyou as his fangs made marks along her neck. His claws cut all the binding on her jeans, sliding them off.

Hands groped in places that were normally inappropriate, silent requests were processed, as they moved in sync with one another.

Kagome pulled away for a second, eyes roaming over the excellently shaped form of the hanyou.

"I'm yours,"

"And you're mine,"

But, although they had each other, the moment they shared in the darkness that night was not just theirs, but the eyes that watched them from afar, as well.

_**Okay, this chapter is short. Really short, I know that. But, it was really hard to write this chapter, because I barely want to write this story anymore, but there are people who really enjoy reading it, so I won't let them down, I'm actually more into my other story 'It Kills Me', that one is much more fun to write. Anyway, review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter entitled: 'Restricted'. By the way, the car scene between Inuyasha and Kagome was a lime, not a lemon, a lime being all the things that lead up to a lemon, but not the actual act. That's all, for now. **_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


	10. Restricted

_**Hey guys. Here';s your new update, I enjoyed writing this one more than the last one most definitely, so I hope you enjoy it, and I don't own 'Something' by Drake or '1 Thing' by Amerie, I recommend by the slow dance, that you look up that song by Drake though, makes the chapter seem so much better. Also, Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **_

_**Restriction **_

The leaves that had lost their green hue were being swished back and forth, with soft, cool breezes. The collage of different colors only added to the day just being nice, for the two teens around it.

Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating for two weeks now. No longer under the terms of the dare, not only did people know they were together, but they acted like they were a normal couple. With a few embraces and stolen kisses every now and again, people were starting to know to back off. The girls that always admired Inuyasha from afar, didn't dare to stare for longer than a second. As for Kagome, it goes without saying that most guys knew.

A contented sigh came from Kagome. Inuyasha had come over to the shrine on their day off from school, Kagome had decided to give him a tour, but when they got to Goshinboku, as Kagome explained the story of the hanyou pinned to the tree, he didn't want to leave.

Not that Kagome had any qualms about it, she got to be snuggled in the arms of her gorgeous hanyou on a chilly autumn day. Sounds like an ideal fantasy for any teenage girl.

She giggled when she felt his breath tickle the sensitive hair on the back of her neck. "No fair, I can't do that to you."

He laughed. "It's pretty fair, you get to be warm, and I get to breathe," he pauses and blows another breath. "as much as I want to."

Another breeze went by, this one stronger than the last few. Kagome shivered, earning her a tighter embrace, courtesy of Inuyasha.

"Why are hanyous so warm?" She mumbled.

"Who are the other hanyous you've been hugging?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know, because only weak humans get cold?"

"I somehow doubt that's it. Are dogs naturally warm, then?"

"What?!"

"Well, you are a dog demon...."

"You're missing the demon part."

"So, demons are warm?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you so warm?!"

"So that you would never be cold again,"

The smile of Kagome's face was threatening to tear every muscle in her cheek. "Takahashi, sometimes you can be really sweet."

The hanyou frowned. "Sometimes?"

Kagome inhaled the manly shampoo type scent of Inuyasha along with the other scents of the fall, smile still in place as she made herself more comfortable in his arms.

"Yup. Sometimes."

* * *

"I don't believe this,"

Kagome flopped down on the bed, then crossed one leg over the other. "What?"

Sango made a noise that was scarily similar to a growl, as she sat down on a chair in front of her desk. "You've known Inuyasha for maybe a month or two since school started, and you've already slept with him?!"

She blushed. "Well, don't act like you and Miroku haven't-"

"Second base."

"Nevermind then, but I was tired of him avoiding the problem, and I got really caught up-"

"So, you slept with him."

"That's nothing you or me haven't done before."

"Not the point."

"It was a point when you slept with Hojo last year."

This was rewarded with a smack upside the head, because at that comment Sango had jumped out of her seat.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, that was a low blow. But could you please not judge?"

"Could you not be a hoe?" Sango said, quietly.

Kagome's head snapped to Sango's direction. "What was that?"

Sango stood up. "Nothing. So, we're all going to this club tonight, you should be getting home to get ready soon."

"Who else is going?"

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, and Rin."

Kagome hopped off the bed. "Alrighty then."

* * *

At about a quarter to ten, Inuyasha arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Parking his car on the street in front of it, he proceeded to run up the 20-something steps leading to the main house.

Once he knocked on the door, Ms. Higurashi appeared at the door with a bothered expression.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha politely smiled at her. She didn't smile back. "Um, I'm here for Kagome."

Ms. Higurashi watched his ears swivel and perk on top of his head. She frowned, and stepped aside a little bit to let him in. He attempted to casually lean against the wall by the door, but as he was about to go for it, Ms. Higurashi caught it and snapped,

"Don't lean on my walls!"

Inuyasha flinched and immediately stood up straight, and kept his eyes pinned on the stairs, hoping Kagome would appear there.

Miss Higurashi studied him for a minute. "What's your name?"

The question caught him off guard. "Huh?"

This got him a dirty look and an irritated huff. "Your name?"

"Inuyasha."

She frowned even more, if possible. "Dog demon. Of course."

Kagome suddenly emerged from whatever room she was in and started to walk down the stairs. "Thanks for keeping Inuyasha company, mom! Come on, Inuyasha, we're late!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Once in the car, Inuyasha finally spoke, "Your mom scares me."

The dancing at the club was intense. Never before had anyone in the small group seen bodies rub against one another like that, with it still being called legal.

The scents of drugs, sex, and sweat filled every corner of the club, this was the usual hangout for the dropouts, the burnouts, the whores, the sluts, and of course, the high school seniors.

"Damn," Miroku started, "if I was single, this place would be heaven."

Sango popped him in the back of the neck, which made him yelp, and said, "Shut up. I heard this was a really cool place to party, so-"

Loud, pulsating, grinding type music started to play, distracting Sango from her explanation.

Rin smirked, "Well that much goes without saying, but I say we get on the dance floor." And with that statement, she yanked a bored-looking Sesshoumaru on the floor.

Shippo smiled at the two remaining couples. "Go on the floor, I hear they have a new pocky flavored liquor here, so...."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Inuyasha yelled, "Is that the only reason you came?!"

Shippo snorted, a look of indifference on his face. "Duh."

Then the song switched, and Kagome turned her head with a devilish smile on her face. Inuyasha seemed confused. "Yeah?"

"You've never danced with me before."

"The last time we were in a club together, you were all over Kouga." He said pointedly, as they watched Miroku lead Sango to the dance floor.

An exasperated sigh. "Must you go back to that night?"

"Of course."

Although that was the night he had practically kissed her into submission, the topic of the wolf youkai had almost become one of the many taboos in their relationships.

Kagome turned around completely to face her boyfriend, placing one hand on his chest.

"Scared?"

"No."

"Then dance," She says, pulling him into the huge crowd of bumping, grinding human flesh.

It takes a minute for Inuyasha to settle into the rhythm of the beat, the voice of the singer carried out over the speakers.

"..... _got me thinking just too much, I wanna, I wanna, set it off...." _

One arm thrown casually over Inuyasha's shoulder, Kagome moved her hips from side to side, slowly lowering her head and his, eyes stealing his.

Soon, just like the rest of the bodies with the garish ways of dancing, the two seemed to move in perfect sync as the music went on and the temptation increased.

But eventually the fast paced music slowed to a soft, short but sweet ballad.

With his hands on her hips, he yanked her closer to him, her eyes finding his, sending out about 100 different emotions, impressed, adoration, and then one so foreign to him, everything seemed to stop if he gave it a second of a thought.

As they slow danced, he leaned in close, breath on her lips, quietly singing those words that they now believed were pretty much meant for them,

"_Falling, too fast, clearly, the rules don't apply. Can't believe that I just met you," _

She responded, "_You got me here, watching minutes pass by, wondering when to expect you," _

With a pointed glance he sang dangerously close to her lips, "_There you go, is this a dream? Looking like every picture that I've seen of you before," _

She chuckled, "_ ….. should've known better, slowed it down, because I feel that we need time, I kept thinking, this could be __something, this could be something," _

And something it was, when he finally leaned forward, lips landing on hers, taking them on a high.

The feeling they both felt was amazing, their hearts felt as if they completely left their own possession and had safely trusted the other with it. They didn't need to think, speak, or even _move_. What they needed was this feeling. This strange, yet so awesome feeling, a feeling that deserved a name, but when they thought about it, nothing came to mind, but, right now, it didn't even matter...

Inuyasha pulled away first. "Kagome," breath ragged, eyes half-lidded.

"Before you get any ideas, I have to be home a certain time tonight," She said, slowly, wearing the same dreamy expression.

Inuyasha nodded, and reached one hand into his pocket, pulling out his cell. The time was 11:30, it was late enough already.

"I'll take you home," He said, grabbing her hand and pushing through the crowd.

"What about the others?!" She shouted over the music. The raunchy upbeat songs had started again.

He didn't answer as he lead her out the club, and to the parking lot.

* * *

He opened the passenger side door, and she stepped out, closing it behind her.

Kagome leans against the car. "Have a good time?"

Inuyasha reaches over and pulls her closer to him, lips just barely over hers. "Of course."

She smiles and lightly puts her lips on his, then pulls away. Then they stood there for a few minutes, just staring. Neither knew what to say. They had finally gotten to the point where a simple look was no longer enough.

"Kagome..."

"We've got nothing else to say," She said, shrugging.

"Guess so."

Giving him a small hug, she walked around him and lightly jogged up the shrine steps.

He watched her until she got to the top, before climbing back in his car.

* * *

Kagome entered the main house, most of the lights were off, except for a small reading lamp in the corner of the living room. Looking closely, she could see her mother sitting there, quietly, book in hand.

"Kagome," She called out, when Kagome had decided she was going to head upstairs.

Kagome took one leg down from the first step. "Yeah?"

"That boy, you know he's hanyou, don't you?"

She chuckles. "Of course, I'm not blind."

"Then, you know better."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit as she took a step towards her mom. "What?"

"You're a priestess, he's a hanyou, make the connections."

"This isn't some old feudal fairy tale or something, mom-"

"Damn the fairy tale!" She yelled, standing up. Kagome flinched, her mother rarely ever swore, saying that it was un-lady like.

Setting down the book, Ms. Higurashi moved closer to her daughter. "Hanyous and mikos should never be together. You are supposed to be the image of everythying pure and right with the world, him, on the other hand, he's an abomination, representing everybody's screw ups!"

"Mom! How could you say something like that? So what if he's a hanyou, that's no reason for your prejudice!"

"They're monsters, Kagome. Monsters, that hurt people. And I refuse to let you ruin yourself by-"

"How could you possibly be like this, so racist-"

"Hanyous don't count as a race. He could never give you children, Kagome, and you'd be ridiculed for the rest of your life,"

"Only by people with your level of ignorance, mom."

Ms. Higurashi chuckled. She walked past her daughter towards the stairs. "I'm ignorant, am I? If I recall, about two weeks ago, you were so disgusting that you had sex in a car, with a hanyou, no less!"

Body trembling with building anger, eyes fighting back a river of tears, Kagome could not respond to her mother. Not only had she found out her mother was indeed, racist towards hanyous, but had seen her with Inuyasha. The screwed-upness of it all was enough to send her running to the hills, screeching like a mad woman.

"Exactly. Don't make matters worse, by staying with him. I'm warning you, now."

With that concluding statement, Ms. Higurashi walked up the rest of the stairs.

Unleashing a frustrated cry, Kagome went berserk on almost every item in the room. Picture frames being thrown against the wall, vases being destroyed with angry thrusts of her leg, she wanted to hurt her mother. Just as much as she hurt her, but she knew all these things would be replaced so easily, but right now, she didn't care.

She hurt herself, punching in a mirror, slamming one of the good china on the counter, and destroying a small 200,000 yen sculpture sent shards of glass sailing towards her face, producing small but noticeable cuts.

And after unleashing the beast on the furniture, she fell, opened her mouth wide, letting out the most hope-killing wail/screech ever, before collapsing into a fit of angry sobs, yelling obscenities, her likeness comparable to a tantrum throwing three year old's.

Salty tears, burning the cuts on her face, once they made contact, physical pain being nothing, when compared to the figurative pain of the heart. __

_**So, this was a best for me. Although it ended badly, this is one of my favorite chapters in this story, one that might have given me the biggest headache. But I loved it :). For any questions, when Ms. Higurashi said he couldn't give her children, I had heard that hybrids couldn't reproduce, like mules and ligers. Anyhow, please review, and keep a lookout for the next chapter entitled: The Odds of That Are.... You Know What? Screw The Odds. (Title subject to change) Happy Valentine's Day! **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	11. The Odds Of That Are You Know What?

_**Hey guys. This chapter was probably one of the hardest to write in the story, sorry for the late update but this one took a lot out of me, I can't say how many more chapters can be expected for this story, but I do want to finish it soon. This story has been around for a while, so I'm looking forward to finishing it. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.**_

_**The Odds Of That Are.... You Know What? Screw the Odds. **_

A thin blanket of white flurries crunched beneath Inuyasha's feet outside of the Takahashi mansion. A little over two months had flown by and they were entering the first week of December.

The annual winter field trip to Nagasaki was approaching in another week, and Inuyasha was seeing that everything needed would be taken care of.

He reached his Ferrari, and lazily wiped a thin layer of snow off his windshield. Sighing, because he hated cold weather yet enjoyed the early days of the last month of the year because his birthday was only a few days away.

He pulled out the monstrous driveway and started to head for the school, for last minute fees for the field trip.

The song 'Body Language' came from Inuyasha's pocket, and he pulled out his phone, with Kagome's picture and number flashing on the screen.

"Took you long enough to call back, Kagome."

This earned him a scoff followed by a fit of coughing. "Inuyasha, you're not the one who's been throwing up all day, I caught some kind of flu."

He blatantly ran a red light. "Eww."

"You should be here, taking care of me."

He chuckled. "No thanks, I don't want to catch whatever human virus you have."

She coughed to clear her throat and groaned. "You'll only catch half of it..."

"Doubt it."

"I though hanyous don't get sick."

"Correction, hanyous don't _want_ to get sick."

She laughed weakly. "Well, I'm definitely not going on trip...."

"I suppose I'll have to find a new girlfriend for a week."

No laughing. "Not funny."

"I'm joking, I'll see you later."

Click.

* * *

Hours later, Inuyasha entered the Higurashi main house, getting a stern look from Kagome's mother for not knocking.

"Good afternoon, Miss Higurashi."

"Inuyasha."

He figured that was as much as he was going to get out of her. Kagome lumbered down the steps in a green T-shirt and jeans, her face looking extremely pale, and her scent clouded over with sickness.

"Inuyasha," She said, walking over to him, and laying her head on his chest.

"Sheesh, you really are sick. And, uh, you kinda smell."

She lightly smacked him, and he smirked. "So, the trip next week, me, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are gonna be in a group."

Miss Higurashi sighed and walked out the room, and Kagome smiled. "I'll be nursing this flue while you're off staring at some ski chick."

"Well, they do have nice thighs."

"Whatever."

"You're too sensitive. You sure your flu won't be gone by next week?"

She shook her head. "I've had it for almost two weeks."

He leaned his face closer to hers, and licked her cheek. She chuckled, "I don't think doggy spit will work this time, Inuyasha."

He kept licking. "Nonsense."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. "Back up, you might get sick."

He grabbed her head and pulled her face closer to his. "I got a good immune system," He said, pecking her on the lips.

She smiled, then her eyes bulged and her unusually pale flesh took on a sickly green color. Quickly, she pushed him away, and darted upstairs.

He sweat-dropped as the smell of vomit became clear to him.

He could tell that Kagome was going to have a terrible week.

* * *

Sango tapped Inuyasha while they waited in the lunch line. The smell of rotting mystery meat becoming less and less of a mystery to everyone.

He turned his head slightly. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen Kagome?"

"She went home during third hour. She threw up in the middle of class."

She sighed. Although her and Kagome never really acted as if they were the most compassionate friends towards each other, the girl still was her lifetime best friend. Kagome's extensive sickness nagged at the back of her mind each day Kagome was out sick, at home puking.

The hanyou completely turned around. He offered a small smile, but she could see the worry on his face, the disheveled look to him that screamed he hadn't slept well, lately. His silver hair was flat, and didn't shine the way most of his fan girls loved. It had turned a boring, slack white color lately.

"She'll be alright, I'm sure," Inuyasha winced, because he was somewhat reassuring himself also, as he said this. But he was starting to wonder, it was going on three weeks now that Kagome had this flu.

"She's never had more than a cold her entire life."

That was alarming, but Inuyasha attempts to brush it off. "Maybe there's a bug going around."

Seemed likely since it was practically dead winter, but, "No one else has caught anything."

Inuyasha sighed exasperatedly. "Have a little bit of faith, will you? It'll work out." He said, grabbing a few bits of mystery meat, and walking off, not wanting Sango to voice any more fears of his. But as he sat down and frowned, the thought occurred to him, _I have little faith myself nowadays. _

* * *

Miss Higurashi winced at the sound of violent retching that came floating downstairs from the upstairs bathroom.

Kagome's illness was becoming a main worry of hers, lately. No flu should last practically three weeks. The thought crossed her mind that the illness could be worse than they originally thought. It had gotten so bad that when she tried to feed her, she got a good whiff of the food and bolted for the stairs.

She wasn't even hanging around Inuyasha. Although his visits were one of the three things in life that Miss Higurashi despised before commitment and after the fear of being flushed down the toilet one day, shortly after using it.

She sighed, and straightened up in the chair she had been resting in. She stood up and the possibilities attacked her.

Was it something fatal? A serious disease? She shook her head. Not likely. However, at this point the illness was something to be very concerned about.

On top of that, Miss Higurashi was going on a business trip this weekend, leaving Kagome to care for herself, although she hadn't been much help to the girl besides forcing medicine down her throat.

* * *

A few days later, Inuyasha stood in front of the huge party pus that would be taking them to Nagasaki to ski, snowboard, and undoubtedly get injured.

Miroku shuffles our near the distressed hanyou. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About Kagome?"

"That long-ass illness is unnatural."

Miroku chuckled. "Yeah, when she tried to come to school last week, she threw up in first hour."

"I heard."

"You know, you can't really enjoy yourself, if you keep worrying over how she's doing."

Inuyasha sighed. "Maybe she'll get better after I come back?"

"Doesn't seem likely."

Another sigh. Miroku had a point. He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Tell Kaede to send my refund in the mail."

* * *

Kagome groaned as another stream of vomit was emptied into the toilet. She coughed and slumped against the toilet, body touching the cold tile of the floor. She knew that her illness had been around too long.

Her abdomen ached from the constant heaving, her skin was a scary pale, and her hair had gone limp and flat. She was home by herself for the weekend, her mother having gone on a business trip.

But, the constant ache in her abs was unbearable. It was terrible. _Like cramps_, she thought to herself.

That's when something clicked. She listed the factors on her fingers. She hadn't had a period for a while. All she could do was vomit for three weeks. The smell of food brought on an instant wave of nausea.

_He could never give you children, Kagome. _

Her mother was right, wasn't she? Hybrids couldn't reproduce...... could they?

She rose to her feet slowly and inched her way out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, Kagome held a home pregnancy test in her hand. The instructions on the book read that if the dot turned blue, she'd be pregnant. She shuddered. If it turned pink, then she was safe.

She slumped against the wall, waiting for the test to turn a color.

She could faintly hear someone calling her name, she figured she could also be imagining it, but it seemed as if the colors started to mix, the white tile of the floor, the redo f the shower curtains, her head finally bounced against the wall. Her breathing quickened when her brown eyes landed on the blue hue of the stick again, and her eyes slid to the back of her head, and she had a split second to feel annoyed about the constant calling of her name......

"Kagome!"

_**Well, I said this one was a struggle for me, the next one will be better. Don't know what the next chapter is called yet....... **_

_**With that said, Sayonara!**_


	12. We're Just Kids

_**Hey guys. Before you get pissed about me not updating in a month, let me first say that I have lost most of my inspiration for this story. I have new story ideas I want to do, and another one I'm doing currently that I enjoy writing more, and this one just sucks energy out of me. And I think you guys are tired of it too, considering the 2 reviews I got last chapter. At least I think it was 2. Or some other depressingly low number. So, this story will not be updated regularly anymore, but when I feel like it, sorry for the crap quality of this new chapter. **_

_**We're Just Kids **_

From the moment he stepped foot in the Higurashi House, Inuyasha knew something was terribly wrong. The smells of sickness has tripled since his last visit, the putrid stench almost able to bring him to his knees.

His hand flew up to cover his mouth and nose, and he cautiously stepped through the living room.

So far, the entire house seemed eerie silent. But, if he tried hard enough, he could hear the sound of a faint heartbeat.

The steps creaking seemed louder than normal as he started to make his way upstairs.

"Kagome?" He questioned as he opened the door to her bedroom, but there was no Kagome in sight.

A sense of alarm made Inuyasha quickly glide down the hallway, looking in room after room.

He found her at first slumped against the bathroom wall, at this sight, he called out to her.

"Kagome!"

She didn't reply, instead she slid down the rest of the wall, body going limp.

"Kagome!" He screamed and immediately scooped up her prone form.

She groaned, but made no other sound.

He quickly moved back down the hallway, then he laid her on her bed once he reached the bedroom.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he touched the back of his hand to her forehead, then his own.

_She doesn't have a fever, _he thought.

Her breathing was regular, but her eyes moved quickly back and forth under her eyelids.

A half an hour flew by and eventually Kagome was waking up.

Her voice startled him, the hoarse sound. "Inuyasha?"

Leaning his face over hers, he nodded. "What happened? Are you _that_ sick?"

She made an unidentifiable noise as she rolled over on her bed. "I don't have the flu, Inuyasha."

A feeling of fear spread throughout the hanyou's body. "Is it worse than the flu?"

"You could say that." She says, sniffling.

He sighs. "Jeez Kagome, then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

The floor was hard when Inuyasha's head collided with it.

* * *

Kagome swallowed down another round of bile that threatened to appear as she applied a wet cloth to Inuyasha's forehead. Hanyou babies must be the strongest, because Kagome had witnessed a lot of pregnancies and births, but had never seen 'morning' sickness to this extreme,

It had been three hours. Inuyasha hadn't woken up yet except to make small noises and pass out again.

The vomit, unable to be restrained this time, came up quickly and forcefully as Kagome hurriedly crawled over to her trash can, emptying the very few contents of her stomach.

"Kagome..."

She held up one finger as she heaved again, and nothing came out with it. She moved the can and slumped against her desk.

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha's voice sounded weak, and tired. "We're 17."

She nods. "I know."

"Seventeen year olds don't have kids."

She sighs. "Thats not how life works. I'm pregnant, and I'm only seventeen."

Inuyasha stumbles to his feet, and walks over to Kagome, plopping down beside her. Both arms go around her somewhat foul form. "Thats alright."

* * *

The Takahashi mansion was quiet when the news of a new addition was given to Izayoi.

His small mother shook her head and sighed. "Of all the shit you could've done, Inuyasha, you pick this."

Kagome bowed her head in respect. "Takahashi-san, I'm sorry, but I need help more than anything else right now, I can barely take two steps with throwing up-"

Izayoi sighed obnoxiously as she laid back in her reclining chair. "I've been there, hanyou babies are some of the strongest to carry, they kick three times as much as a human baby, and the vomit is ridiculous."

"Well what are we gonna do? We can't even hide that she's pregnant for a little while." Inuyasha says.

His mother glares at him before responding, "We've got no one to blame but ourselves, hm? Come with me, Kagome."

She rises to her feet and Kagome follows her up the large spiral staircase. They walk down a huge hallway, until they near the last door on the left. Izayoi opened the door, and stepped in. When she stepped out, she held a bottle containing purple liquid. She grabbed Kagome's hand and pressed it into her palm.

"Say a prayer."

Kagome raised a brow. "A prayer? What kind of prayer-"

"Any prayer."

Once, when she was little, she heard a prayer about always being with those you care about.

"_Meet with me again, once we part, come back, please stay, never leave again...._"

Izayoi smiled. "Thats different. Now drink it."

Kagome's eyes flickered from the bottle to Izayoi and back again. The older of the two chuckled. "Its safe. It's a special drink to lessen the vomiting."

"What about kicking?"

"Just grin and bear it."

* * *

Kagome placed a kiss on Inuyasha's lips as they arrived at the shrine. He went in for a second one but Kagome turned her head and chuckled. "Thats what got us in this mess."

Inuyasha laughed too and nodded. "Alright, I'll be back tomorrow, around noon."

She nodded and got out of the car, and paced her self as she went up the shrine steps, her maternal instincts already kicking in.

Once she reached the main house and unlocked the door, she knew something was off.

The living room seemed darker than normal, but she could make out the form of a figure.

"Mom?"

Something collided with her forehead, it didn't hurt her much but she picked it up. The positive pregnancy test.

A voice, sounded in the dark, seething with anger.

"You made it worse, Kagome."

_**End of that chapter. As I said in the note above, I'll update when I feel like it, don't know what the next chapter is gonna be called. Review, if you feel like it. :)**_

_**With that said, Sayonara! **_


End file.
